


The Sun Fell In Love With The Moon

by JotunPrincess



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Background Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Found Family, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pregnancy, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Traditions, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, ask Hakoda about his children, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Water could snuff the fire out until it was no more.The fire could heat water until it was all gone.But together they could be used to make a wonderful tea using teamwork.(I suck at titles. Uncle Iroh wrote this summery)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Kanna/Pakku (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, disclaimer, first I own nothing. I am not paid. 
> 
> Second: I originally wrote this long before Korra was announced and before my knowledge about some of the comics. So I have made some changes to include details that I found out from the comics but not all and change timelines just a bit.
> 
> Note: Please note that because most of this story takes place later in the series that many of the early chapters are fairly short and will lengthen later on. Any kind of fights or battles if the character is in it I rewrite the scene just a bit to place her in.

Kasumi felt like she was suffocating under the many rules to follow for a young woman in the Northern Water Tribe. Do this, don’t do that, stay silent, be gentle, be a healer, only speak when spoken too.

It drove Kasumi mad that she couldn’t do what felt right and her grandparents were finding themselves at their wits end with their granddaughter’s behavior. It was suggested to them to find her a husband, that a husband would settle her down and she would find her place in their culture.

They knew that they weren’t going to be around forever, Kasumi would need someone to take care of her and see to it she was well provided for. With only two months to her sixteenth birthday, they decided to begin finding her a suitable husband.

Coming home one night after finishing her duties with the Princess, Kasumi could tell something was bothering them as she began to try and make herself comfortable. 

“Is something wrong?” Kasumi’s eyes fell to her grandmother as the woman brought her over to sit at their table.

“Tomorrow, we are going to meet and speak with a potential suitor for you,”

“No!” Getting up she stared at them both. “I will not be sold off,” They’d never brought up marriage before. Talk like that didn’t start until 16th birthdays and that was still time away.

Not liking the tone his granddaughter took, her grandfather spoke up, “Silence yourself, you will meet this boy and his family and you will behave. We won’t be around forever and you will need a husband to take care of you,”

Feeling her heart clench for her headstrong granddaughter she reached for her only to sigh as the hand was pulled away out of reach. 

“I can take care of myself,”

Punching the bridge of his nose her grandfather frowned, “That is not how things are done and you know that, or do you need to nearly die again as another reminder?”

Storming off to her room Kasumi locked herself away as tears of frustration started to roll down her face.

\--

The following morning the young water bender was forced out of her room and prepared to meet this suitor and his parents. The father looked bored. The mother asked her little questions that her grandmother answered for her. 

“Can’t you speak for yourself? What can you do?” the boy asked.

“I could take you in a bending battle because you are a spineless mama’s boy and I will never marry you,”

They stared at her in shock before his mother spoke up, “Leave my house,”

Getting up Kasumi took off leaving her grandparents to apologize for the embarrassment on her behalf. When they finally returned home what followed was a shouting match like they’d never had before. Slamming the door shut, she decided to leave the north. She’d go south to the southern tribe. 

Kasumi had read they were small, but the women had more freedom. They weren’t told what was and wasn't expected of them.

Over the next few weeks, Kasumi made her plans and set about getting herself out on the night of the new moon when it would be the darkest. Leaving a letter on the bench she sighed looking at the door to her grandparents' room before leaving. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

Slipping out into the street Kasumi made her to the ships and loaded her things into a smaller one before using her bending to get herself out with her sights set south.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko was just coming up from below deck when the call went out. Frowning, he ran to the side where some of the men were gathering.

Sure enough, there was a body covered in a signature Water Tribe blue parka laid face down on an ice flow. “Bring them on, quickly,” Iroh ordered. 

The ship was brought to a halt to allow three men to head down and bring the person on board. Hauling the body onto the deck they laid the person there to see that it was a girl. “Where did she come from?” 

“Probably the southern tribe, we aren’t far,” Zuko studied the prone form before the blue eyes snapped open and she was on her feet with her eyes focused on the men before her all taking a fighting stance causing them all to react.

Iroh stepped forward with both his hands in view, the girl was no more than a child, probably about as old as Zuko, “Easy child, no one will hurt you here.” 

Swaying on her feet she collapsed into Iroh’s arms as he was just able to catch her. “Someone take her down below and make her comfortable and warm. She's been out in the cold too long,”

“Uncle we cannot show mercy to a prisoner,”

Sighing, Iroh shook his head, “Just because she is a prisoner does not mean that you need to completely treat her like one,” Going downstairs he went to see to it that the doctor made sure she was alright.

\--

Iroh appeared a bit later, “She has a slight fever from being out in the cold so long but she will pull through,”

Scoffing the banished prince of the Fire Nation, he spoke up, “What do I care about what happens to some Water Tribe peasant? It doesn’t matter we’re going to use her against them for information,” 

Shaking his head silently Iroh watched him go. 

It was a full day before the fever break and one more day after by the time she showed any sign of coming too. 

\--

Kasumi sighed as she turned over into her side. She felt warm and comfortable for the first time in a while. It was then she sat up heart pounding in her chest and she took in the room around her. 

Getting up from the bed she peered through the peephole in the door. Fire Nation ship, she’d spent so long avoiding them during her journey. The damn storm she’d been caught in displaced her boat and her in the process. 

There was no water, no windows, only the torches in the room to give off a flickering yellow glow. “Hey! Hey! Someone answer me,”

A guard appeared pounding on the door, “Sit down and shut up. You’re now a prisoner of Fire Nation Prince Zuko.” Once the guard walked away Kasumi tucked herself into the corner of the room with her knees drawn up.

It was perhaps another hour before two guards finally came down to collect her and brought the water bender up to the deck with her hands cuffed behind her. 

On the deck, there were more guards watching, waiting. There stood a boy about her age if not much older than her with a scare scar that disfigured his eye. An old man stood just a few feet behind him, with grey hair and a large belly.

“Where is the Avatar?”

The Avatar? That’s what he was after? “How should I know, the avatar hasn’t been seen in a hundred years,"

Frowning the teen came closer, “Give me an answer or you’ll never see your little village again.”

She had no village. She couldn’t miss what she never saw. “I can’t tell you what I don’t know!”

Coming forward the old man stopped, the way the boy pulled back she figured he must have been some kind of mentor to him. 

“Get her out of my sight,”

Shoved back into the cell Kasumi then kicked at the door. “The Avatar is gone, you’ll never find him!”

\--

Hours seemed to pass in the little cell before the door opened to allow the old man to come in with a tray of food. “You must be hungry,"

The young water bender watched every move he made to which Iroh took notice. “No one will hurt you here,” he set the tray down so easily keeping a small smile on his face as he fixed each of them a cup tea from the same pot. 

“Just because you came down here with food doesn’t mean I’m going to talk,”

Putting the cup down Iroh chuckled, “That was not my intention. When we found you it was a bit of a shock to see you out there like that. You have not eaten in some time and while the Fire Nation can be harsh, we are not in the business of starving guests,”

“You mispronounced prisoner, Old Man,” The comment caused him to laugh. She was going to give Zuko a run for his money with that kind of wit. 

“Please call me Uncle Iroh,” A dark brown arched in question. This man certainly wasn't her uncle but she would not argue with an elder. “Very well,” Taking the cup into hand Kasumi took a sip of the tea. “Kasumi,”

“Beg pardon?”

“Kasumi, my name,”

“What a pretty name for such a beautiful girl,”

Sitting in silence for a bit longer Kasumi started to slowly eat the cakes that Iroh brought with him. Thankfully he did not pry any further as to who she was, or where she was from allowing them to eat peacefully. Once they finished Iroh collected everything. “Thank you,”

“You are most welcome, Kasumi. You should get some rest. You've had a trying few days and have only just recovered from a fever. I will bring you something in the morning. Good night,” With the tray collected Iroh left Kasumi to rest. 

Slipping into the bed Kasumi took full advantage of it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

It continued on like this for a few days, Iroh bringing meals down and sitting with her while she ate before Kasumi finally spoke up, “Why are you doing this?”

Sighing, he set down his tea, “Just because we are Fire Nation does not mean we are all the same. We don’t want to harm you. As much as my nephew may want to give the idea that he will not. He is simply trying to regain his honor.”

Kasumi hummed in response, as Iroh left the door did not close behind him. Getting up the young waterbender stuck her head out of the room to get a look around before finally grabbing her parka to get up and head out to get up to the deck. 

Getting up she saw the prince currently training with a few of the guards and Iroh sitting to the side instructing him. 

“Ah, Kasumi, please come sit with me,” he offered the space next to him. 

Taking the seat Kasumi sat down to watch. This was by far the best place for them to be at the moment. She listened to the instruction of the older man telling the young prince to breathe. 

Seeing the girl come up Zuko moved to finish off the sparring match quickly wanting to remind the girl that she was amongst the fire nation. Knocking the last man over he turned to his uncle. Moving forward he walked right past her to go get dressed and come back up.

\--

It was just two days later when they were all on deck, Zuko at the helm while Kazumi watched and learned how to play the game that Iroh had set out before him as a beam of light. Iroh did his best to put him at ease that it was celestial lights. When the young prince mentioned the avatar she scoffed earning his attention. 

“Do you have something to say, peasant?” 

“The Avatar hasn’t been seen in over a hundred years. Don’t you know that the avatar is not told they are the avatar until their 16th birthday? If you paid attention to your teacher you would know when Avatar Roku died. It would have made the Avatar a child no more than 12 at best.” 

Coming over Zuko got into her face only to be moved aside by Iroh. “That is enough, you do not attack unarmed people on this ship.” 

“Get her out of my sight!” A few guards appeared to escort the young woman back to her cell. 

It was best to keep the two separate for the time being. 

Pacing his quarters the banished royal still couldn’t believe the audacity of the girl to not only speak to him but correct him as well. 

As they neared the Southern Tribe the next morning he ordered she be brought up to watch as he captured the Avatar. He was finally going home. As the Avatar was taken away he looked up to the control area where she could see what he had accomplished.


	4. Chapter 4

Kasumi ran around the ship trying to find the avatar to help him escape. The Fire Nation had done enough damage and no child deserves to suffer at the hands of them. 

“You’re from the Water Tribe,” He noticed as she ran into him.

“You there,” pushing the boy to get in front of her Kasumi urged him to run until they were on deck. “Come on, you can come with us,” Aang called out as they all started to get onto the massive creature they appeared with. 

Making a run for it she was about to climb on when more guards appeared, “Go, I’ll be alright,” Kasumi unleashed an attack on them to push the guards back. The young waterbender had set out to find a place to call home. She’d been on the ship for nearly a week and finally given the chance to escape but if this meant that the Avatar could get away then Kasumi could hold out some hope.

The guards forced Kasumi down to her knees before Zuko, “Throw her back in her cell. She’s a prisoner,” 

Thrown into her cell the young waterbender felt a mix of emotions settle over her. The boy she’d helped was an airbender, the Avatar no less. She felt a pang of despair in her given the current situation, but with the turn of events, hope was there as well. 

\--

“He was so close and she helped them escape,” the prince raged. 

“Calm down, Zuko. Carrying on this way will not bring the Avatar back. The only thing we can do now is track him,”

“No more visits, tea or meals with her. She’s a prisoner and will be treated like one,” he stomped away.

Over the next few weeks, they followed the Avatar from location to location. She did not see or hear from Iroh in that time either. Food was brought to her and water only given when the guards could watch her closely. Now that they were aware she was a waterbender they made sure to keep a close eye on it. 

Hearing the locks turn Kasumi stood up quickly as the door opened to reveal Iroh. 

“General,” she nodded out of respect. 

The formerly named Dragon of the West’s jaw clenched just a bit hearing the title. “Would it be possible for us to share a cup of tea?”

“I’m your prisoner,” 

“You’ve done nothing that I will hold against you,” he replied. There would be a time and a place for that conversation. “I’ve come to enjoy your company and find myself missing it,” 

Looking Iroh in the eyes Kasumi finally agreed to join him on deck for some tea. They both sat quietly for a while before the young prince came up for his training with a few guards. 

Because female waterbenders were not allowed to waterbender as the men were, Kasumi learned by watching and doing in secret to better herself. She was by no means a master but she could hold her own, even learning the benefit of using some moves from the Earth Kingdom villages she visited while traveling. She laughed as he got frustrated with a move. 

“You can do better peasant?” 

“I could,” she agreed. 

Taking a stance Zuko readied himself to take her on. He’s never seen waterbenders fight and now was his since to get an idea on how they did so he could use this skill against the one traveling with the avatar.

Sitting up a bit straighter Iroh watched as they the two moved around the space using their bending against each other. Watching the young benders fight proved that this was exactly what his nephew needed. The longer they went on the more he could see some things that Kasumi was applying, which seemed to make her attacks sting more as they left red marks on Zuko’s skin. There were singe marks on Kasumi’s clothes where the fire would catch. 

“That is enough for today.” he came to stand between them. 

“Perhaps we will include practicing with Kasumi to your training, Prince Zuko. It will be good for you to learn against someone with a different bending ability than your own,” Turning to the waterbender he smiled, “Kasumi it would benefit you as well.”

“I’ll do it,” She had nothing else to do on the ship and maybe it would put her in the prince’s good graces and he’d release her. 

\--

Training certainly made for a more interesting discovery. Zuko did not become as angry as he usually did with her but instead ignored her or at times would even be civil towards her. 

Under the promise of imprisonment, Kasumi was given free rein allowing her to finally go out and stand under the full moon. 

“Why are you out here this late?” Turning around the young bender turned away from the dishonored prince. 

“You rise with the sun, I rise with the moon. Besides, you gave me permission to wander the ship. I’ve gone nowhere I am not meant to be,”

Zuko couldn’t argue with that point so he let it go. He wanted to say more, speak to her a bit more but the only thing he could manage was, “Tomorrow we’re stopping at a Fire Nation port for repairs you’ll have to hide in the cargo hold until we leave,” 

If she was found they would take her, and if Zuko allowed it to happen without any warning his uncle would never forgive him.

“Noted,” 

“Well, good night. Don’t stay up all night,” He rushed off to his room to go to bed for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These scenes span through from season 1 episode 3 The Southern Air Temple to episode 9 The Waterbending Scroll.

As they left the port Kasumi was finally brought out of hiding. Catching up with Iroh while Zuko left to get changed. 

“Uncle, what happened?”

Sighing he brought her downstairs for some tea, “When we entered the port we were set upon by Commander Zhao, he now knows about the Avatar. He and Zuko have just finished an Agni Kai, a fire fuel. This will not be the last time we see Commander Zhao.”

\--

Over the next few days, they are back to tracking the Avatar and Zuko finds himself taking more notice of Kasumi. 

“You know, Nephew, it is normal for boys your age to be interested in girls. Unless it is not girls you are after,” 

Turning around he scoffed at his uncle, “I am not interested in her. She’s a Water Tribe peasant and prisoner of the Fire Nation,” Though his mind told him otherwise. Kasumi was pretty if he really had to admit it the young prince found her to be rather beautiful. His uncle could sing about the girls from Ba Sing Se all he wanted but the girls from the Water Tribes were something else.

“Who taught you how to waterbend?”

“For the most part, I learned on my own. I never had a steady master.” She sent the water back into the ocean. “I’m going to bed.”

“Wait, you don’t have to leave just because I’m up here.” Ugh, why was this so hard?

“It’s late, I should be going to bed.”

Days started early on the ship, they were up with the sun every morning. Kasumi would usually rise a bit later since she rose with the moon. 

“Night then.” Zuko let her go.

\---

He tried again about two nights later but this time she was returning to her room after dinner with the others heading back to her room. 

“Have you played pai sho with my uncle yet?” Why did he ask that of all things? 

He was so awkward, Kasumi noticed like he wasn’t sure what to do with himself, “We play nearly every day, you’ve seen us play.” 

“Uh right, I have. He always bugs me to play, I don’t like it very much. He seems to like playing with you more.”

Sighing, Kasumi slipped around him to get back to her room for the night leaving Zuko feeling frustrated. He was determined to have a decent conversation with the girl but she refused to give him any patience in it. Though he supposed he couldn’t fault her.

Kasumi felt bad for walking away from him when he was only trying to strike up a conversation and attempt at being pleasant.

\--

When they returned a few days later Kasumi didn’t hide the smirk as Zuko and the men he had left with came back soaking wet and sharing one mount from Ember Island.

“Not a single word,” he warned her before storming off to go change and eat something. 

For the briefest moment, he could see her nose wrinkle as she tried not to smile at his expense.

\--

She sat quietly listening to the men as they played and sang for music night. 

“Kasumi please join us, surely you must have a good song or two in your repertoire for us,” Iroh waved her over. Shaking her head, Kasumi smiled politely and she declined. Zuko watched how her nose wrinkled a little in what he found to be the cutest way. 

He was doomed, heading back to his room he tried not to entertain the thought any further. She was below him, a Water Tribe Peasant, a runaway, his captive, who also had nearly free run of the ship. 

He tried to reason with himself every possible way he could not entertain the thought any further.

\--

Kasumi sneered as he returned to the ship holding up a necklace, not just any necklace, a Water Tribe betrothal necklace. 

“We’re right on their trail and we’ll have them soon enough.” he waved it in her face before leaving with his prize. “I hope you never capture him and he puts an end to all this.” 

\--

Kasumi tossed and turned in her cot as she slept. 

Running down a long corridor on the ship, finally seeing a light at the end she only just barely stopped before falling off and into a boiling sea.

“Take my hand, quickly.” Looking up she saw Zuko waiting for her with his arm out to catch her. 

“I can’t.” She argued. “Stop arguing and trust me. I’ll catch you, I promise.” 

Backing down the hall Kasumi got a running start to jump, Zuko stretching out to catch her hand just in time. 

Pulled back onto the ship she looked back over the edge, they’d come so close to death. “Are you alright?”

Turning around she hugged him, feeling his arms settle around her as well. “Couldn’t live with myself if I let something like that happen to you.” 

Leaning up she pulled him down into a kiss. 

“No!” she sat up quick as a flash panting as she looked around the room. “It was just a dream, just a dream.” As she calmed down she touched her lips thinking of what it would be like to kiss him, “No, no, stop it. He’s an arrogant, spoiled, angry brat of a prince.”

\--

They’d set out that morning to go after the avatar only to return at dusk empty-handed and lacking clothing.

“What happened to your clothes?” Kasumi averted her gaze allowing it to fall on Zuko who only seemed to blush in the low light while he tried not to look at his exposed uncle either.

Kasumi decided to place the blame with Zuko for not paying better attention to him.

Pouting Iroh huffed, “I’m the great Dragon of the West, I don’t need anyone to look after me,”

In unison, the teens responded, “Clothes, Uncle,” causing the old man to laugh as he left them to bicker, “Sound like an old married couple,” At that comment, Kasumi walked away and Zuko shouted at his crew to get back to work and continue their course to follow the Avatar to the Fire Nation.

Zuko did not miss the blush in her cheeks as she ran off. 

\--

Iroh caught on to the two eventually deciding that now was the best time to offer some advice to his nephew. Zuko quickly told him he was a senile old man but Zuko would be lying if he didn’t find Kasumi interesting. He found her sitting on the deck of the ship out of the way of the working crewman. 

“Nice day isn’t it?” He even tried to sound pleasant about it when talking to her.

“What does it matter if you catch the avatar or if someone else does?” Kasumi had been trying to make sense of it as to why Zuko was the one so bent on capturing him.

“All I asked was if it was a nice day.”

How nice could it be when they looked at the same things every day? Stretches of ocean as far as the eye could see. “It’s like any other day, nothing changes.”

“Well, the Avatar has been spotted so we’ll be making port in another day or two,”

“Why are you so determined to catch him, why not let someone else do it. 

Scoffing at her Zuko answered, “That has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it.” Standing up Kasumi walked away mumbling, “Your moods change quicker than the moon in the sky changes shape.”

Zuko stood speechless as she walked away with his only comeback being, “They do not.”

\--

The minute he gave the order to change course Kasumi decided it would be in her best interest to get out of the way quickly only to meet Zuko in the corridor. “Why have we changed course?”

“Uncle lost his Lotus tile for his game and won’t play without it.” 

Huffing, Zuko brushed past her to go find them. “Rude.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These scenes span through from season 1 episode 10 Jet to episode 13 The Blue Sprite.

He heard a familiar sigh from nearby causing him to frown more than he usually did. “Will you knock it off with the sighing, it’s not going to help you,”

“I’ll stop sighing when you release me. You clearly aren’t treating me like a prisoner, so why must I remain here as one?”

They didn’t treat her like a prisoner. Kasumi had nearly no limits on the ship, she talked to the men and laughed with Iroh, she ate, and under the instruction of his uncle sparred with him. She was well-liked there was no denying it.

“Because you may not be treated like one but you are a prisoner. You’re trapped on this ship for helping the Avatar escape and you’ll witness as I capture the avatar. Once I have him you’ll see exactly what the Fire Nation is capable of,” 

“Fire used to be something great, now it is nothing but destruction,” 

\--

They avoided each other for the next few days after that. If Kasumi walked into a room Zuko would finish his orders and leave. If Zuko entered a room Kasumi would leave as well, which only annoyed Iroh since that meant it could be in the middle of one of their games. 

Aside from his uncle Zuko was never challenged mentally about some of his choices. Kasumi had no trouble laying them bare and he found himself going around in circles at her words until his head hurt. 

\--

Standing on the deck Kasumi looked at the water and could feel the feels and even smell it in the air. There was a storm coming. 

“Uncle?” he knocked on his door before being given permission to enter. 

Looking up from his reading he offered his ever kind smile, “Please have a seat, tell me what troubles you,” 

“How do --,” Shaking her head, the northerner focused again, “There is a storm coming from the North. A powerful one at that, we need to get somewhere safe if we want to ride this out successfully,”

He knew why Kasumi would be coming to him with this instead of the men or even his nephew, the two had been at worst odds for days now. “Thank you, I will alert the crew,” 

Upon hearing that the recommendation was ignored she found herself below with the men and fuming as they all bitched and moaned about how awful the prince was. They’d been traveling with him for some time and this was just how things were and had only gotten worse since that day in the south. 

Iroh called her over to the group so they could all hear the story. When it came down to it being the Fire Lord doing that to his own son she felt sick to her stomach. It made her own scars ache in sympathy. 

Kasumi looked at Zuko in a different light as she tried to make sense of his decisions. 

\--

Kasumi noticed how over the next few days he would take a barge to disappear. It was only after he was gone overnight that she finally decided to bring it up when he came up to see her on the deck practicing her waterbending.

“Why do you want to go back so badly?” she questioned. 

Zuko rolled his eyes, “You wouldn’t understand,”

“Then make me understand. Why would you want to go back to someone who put you in this situation in the first place? No reasonable adult does that to a child. It’s cruel and proves only more that the Fire Nation is full of bullies who would rather watch the world burn than help it,” There could have been other ways to deal with it, few swats with a switch, an apology, but public humiliation, banishment, and permanent disfiguration is not it.

“I did it to myself. I should have stayed quiet, it’s my fault and I have to do this if I want to go home. You’ll never understand that kind of shame,”

“No, I'd never understand that shame, because it is not a shame that should exist. No one should disfigure their child, their own flesh and blood to teach them a lesson. Should banish them to chase after someone who until recently has not been seen in over a hundred years,” Moving to stand in front of Zuko she made the prince look at her. “You can leave it,”

Pushing Kasumi to the side, “You say that as if it is easy,”

“No, it’s not easy, nothing is ever going to be easy Zuko,” 

“What would you know?” he demanded.

“More than you think. You know very little to judge someone on what they do or do not know. In the North girls are not allowed to waterbend in combat or fight at all for that matter, we have to use our skills to heal. I didn’t want that to be the only thing I could do. I watched during the day and learned how to waterbend in the dead of night. I got caught a few times and was scolded for it but I still kept trying because I knew what I needed. Because my grandparents raised me it wasn’t always easy for us. My grandfather couldn’t always go hunting, so I tried to go on my own one night. I got hurt that night and have scars because it was decided by the tribal elders that my punishment should be to wear those scars as my shame,”

Cutting her off Zuko spoke, “You said no one deserves scars as punishment,”

“No, I said no one deserved to be scarred as a punishment. They did not hurt me, my actions did. My direct actions and inexperience helped scar me. I was ordered to serve our princess as punishment, they hoped my time with her would help teach me. But I still kept getting into trouble for trying to do things that weren’t becoming of a young woman, I argued it. There was one master in particular who felt I was too far out of place and suggested that my grandparents marry me off. That marriage would calm me down and give them the peace of mind that I would be taken care of.”

Zuko argued that last part, “You’re what sixteen, you can’t get married that young,”

“Water Tribe customs say you are old enough to be married at 16. They were going to arrange a marriage for me because they knew they would not be around forever. That I needed someone to take care of me because that was how things were done. I didn’t want to accept it so I left. You can leave Zuko, it is terrifying but you can do it. The world is big enough that you could go and live a life that you want,”

“The life I want is the one where I am welcomed back with honor restored to my name as the crown prince to one day take my place on the throne of the Fire Nation,”

“Is that the life you want or the life you were told you wanted?”

Turning on his heels he walked away still hearing her as he went, “Honor is not something someone can take or give to you, Zuko. It is something you make yourself. Maybe one day you’ll learn that,”

\--

What she said left Zuko to contemplate a great deal about himself and what he wanted for days though he continued to go in the same thought circle. He wanted to go home, he wanted his father to accept him, talk to him, love him. 

He growled in frustration, why did she have to drive him insane? Everything she did brought his attention to her. Her laugh, her combat skills, he words, her blue eyes, even that stupid thing she did with her nose when she tried not to smile and failed. 

He finally admitted to himself that he needed to talk it over with someone and went to seek out his uncle the following morning. 

“What is it my nephew you look like you’ve had much to think about,”

“Kasumi said some things last night and I don’t know what to do with it. I’m confused on what I should do,”

“Well that depends dear nephew, what did she say?” 

Dropping his head into his head he rubbed at his eyes, “She said something that made me think. Uncle, I don’t know why but at times she can be so infuriating but at the same time but sometimes I can’t get her out of my mind. She doesn’t treat me like a prince because I am one and I know I should want her to but I’m actually okay with the fact that she doesn’t,”

He saw the small nod, “That is called a crush. Doesn’t matter who she is. This is part of a normal part of life for a boy your age,”

That was far from what he wanted to hear. Had he been home Zuko would be experiencing plenty of things.

\--

When Zuko returned from an over night trip it was clear he'd not really slept and that something weighed heavily on his mind. Everything Aang said, Everything Kasumi had told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko sat by watching as Kasumi practiced her moves, there is no hesitance in her steps, and like water, her movements flow. When they spared together he knew that she was holding back since it wasn’t a real fight but he could only imagine the power she held. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” 

“Huh?” He realized down that she was coming towards him. 

“Not this time. Just a lot on my mind,” To Kasumi's credit, she didn’t bring up their previous conversation. 

Sitting down, Kasumi stayed calm for once, she didn’t make any biting comments or remarks. Zuko’s usual temper was nowhere to be found for the moment.

“Is it true that the Fire Nation palace is on a volcano?” Shed heard rumors as she traveled. 

“Yeah, it is. In springtime, it’s really pretty too because all the trees are in bloom and some of the petals are so light they also look like snow when the wind blows,” He saw a small smile and felt his heart flutter.

“That sounds like something out of a poem. In the North Pole, the sun rises right at the gates. It’s the best view in the city,”

Deciding to tease her a bit he leaned in, “What happened to all that ‘I rise with the moon’” 

It was a little funny since she did indeed say that to him. “Well, we for the most part. Not to say we stay up all night no, we just wake up later in the morning and will stay up later into the night. We hold more events at night ceremonies, weddings, and things,”

“Do you miss home,”

“Of course I miss it. It was everything I knew. But I want my freedom and I’m paying the price of that freedom,”

“For the Fire Nation women fight right alongside the men. We don’t disregard them because of their gender. They are just as good as their male counterparts if not better in some cases,” 

Interesting, the young waterbender thought to herself. 

“Uncle showed me a few moves, it’s not the same as water bending. It’s said that the dragons are the original firebenders, do people still ride them,”

“No, the dragons were wiped out a long time ago. My great grandfather opened the sport of dragon killing for glory. They died out because of it. The closest thing I’ve seen to a dragon is the unagi because of the way it is shaped,”

“I never saw the unagi that day,”

“Believe me you don’t want to,”

“I really miss stewed squid. Seal blubber jerky is the best snack to have when you’re exploring,” He annoyed Kasumi to go on about the North Pole and the things they did as far as customs go. It was nice to just sit and talk, there were no hurtful comments or biting remarks.

She finally stopped chattering and nudged him, “You’re going to fall asleep like that. She should get to bed, it’s late,”

“You’re right,” Getting up Zuko offered his hand to help Kasumi up to his surprise she took it. “Good night, Zuko,”

“Good night,”

\--

It all changed in a matter of just a few events. One minute the pair was having civil conversations and the next they were back at each other’s throats. 

Zuko watched as Kasumi stormed off because they’d returned from trying to capture the avatar. They’d been so close but sadly it did not pan out how he had hoped. 

It was now he was coming to realize that when he did calm down when the avatar wasn’t at the top of his list because they couldn’t find him, he softened up to a point that she was willing to talk to him and the conversations were nice. He’d never been the biggest at learning about other cultures, though his uncle certainly tried, Kasumi told stories that were actually interesting. 

When Kasumi catches him watching again she goes back to her room without a word. 

\--

They were on the deck for music night when he came aboard. It quickly soured the mood since they’d not been expecting to see him as he came aboard telling the crew that they now worked for him. Once Zhao left Zuko flew off into a rage as he left to go back to his chambers Iroh followed his nephew to talk to him while the other took their time to collect their things and leave. 

Everything seemed to be crumbling from right under his feet. 

The following morning he came to Kasumi’s room knocking on her door. Once being granted entry his golden eyes met her blue ones. 

“You can go,” 

“What?”

“You can leave, we’re not holding you anymore,” Leaving Kasumi the young prince went to hide away in his quarters leaving Kasumi to get additional information for Iroh on what was happening.

That night the men all set out to go, Kasumi is one of the last few to get ready to leave. Knocking on the door to Zuko’s chambers she could hear him telling her to go away before entering his room anyway though she kept behind the door in case he was changing. 

“I know you’re upset now, but maybe this could be the chance you need to think about yourself and what you want. Remember there is more out there and you can have something for yourself.”

“Just go,” 

“Good-bye, Zuko, take care,”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a few things that I realized I have not broken down. Here we go.
> 
> Okay so, one of the things that I have not done is describe Kasumi. When I wrote this years ago I was not that good at describing and I know now how I picture her. However, I have not given that to you the reader because I want you to form your own idea of what she looks like. I also mentioned some scars in a previous chapter, they will not be seen by Zuko for a while. But they stretch from her rib cage at her back and twist around coming down to just over her hip on the right side.
> 
> So in my mind, Kasumi wears a section of her hair from one temple to the other and pulled back to about the point where Sokka wears his wolf tail. That hair is pulled back into a neat bun. Near the bun on the left side, there are two braids that came from under this. The rest of her hair falls freely unless she needs it out of her way. It is just a bit shorter than Katara’s. The hair style is something more suited for boys. She did it this way because for a long time she wished she was a boy so she could learn real water bending instead of just healing. As for her clothing she wears a shirt/ tunic that stops at the elbow in an open sleeve with a more form-fitting garment under that to fill in the space to keep her warm. The out tunic falls to about her knees and sweats are worm underneath with a belt to help keep it in place at the waist.
> 
> As for her clothing in the Earth kingdom, Kasumi did wear second-hand clothing to travel since it was very quick and easy to get. Once they did make it to the innermost ring of Ba Sing Se and she started to get paid she did purchase more suitable clothing but still kept it fairly simple. She wore an open pant like the ones Toph wears in a medium shade of green with a lighter green dress over this cinched at the waist with a belt that falls just above the knee.
> 
> I was a lazy POS when thinking about what clothing she would wear and Kasumi is not really picky about her clothing considering she is only wearing it until the time comes to really leave.

With only the clothes on her back, some food and the few coins Iroh had given her to get started. It wasn’t enough for a boat or provisions to make the trip south. 

While walking through a small Fire Nation colony Kasumi found herself soon helping an elderly couple and soon becoming a live-in maid until they decided it would be best to move back to the nation to live with their children. 

Things continued this way, one job after the next until one would bring her onto a boat into the Fire Nation to continue working until she could finally purchase a boat for herself. After a few months, Kasumi found herself fleeing the Fire Nation for the colonies once more soon traveling with a family to the king of Ba Sing Se as they too tried to flee the war. 

While walking along the path there was a post-board listed near a village. The usual listings, criminals, fugitives, and two familiar faces stood out, one making her heart flutter as the corners of her mouth tugged upward.

The family Kasumi found herself traveling with was a kind one. They had four children, a pair of female twins, one older daughter, and the eldest son. The girls had been a surprise and the mother Hana was not fully up to the taste of chasing after two young girls as she had once been. They offered Kasumi the passage to Ba Sing Se if she agreed to work for them to which she agreed. 

The family supplied her with a few things for their journey and Kasumi took to the task of teaching the girls things she learned from along the way. She told them stories and played with them even comforting them as they reached less pleasurable places in their trek across the continent. 

The day finally came, they would be under the walls of the great capital. For a moment Kasumi thought of Uncle and how he had once tried to take over the great city and now understood why it took him so long. They passed through the lower ring and soon into the upper ring where they would soon before settling into the family estate there.

\--

While traveling through one of the villages en route to Ba Sing Se, Zuko heard a familiar laugh. Looking around he saw the person it was coming from and visibly deflated. Now that they were on this journey he did find that he missed Kasumi and saw things to remind him of her. Maybe he cared for her more than he let on. 

“Nephew is something wrong,” 

“No, no. Let’s just go,”

\--

While on his own Zuko had much to think about since he’d left his uncle. He now saw exactly what it was Kasumi had been talking about. The world hated them and they didn’t need them. Leaving the village continued with a heavy mind and an even heavier heart. 

There was so much wrong in the world and it was at their hands that it started. Had the war not come about the thugs would not be tearing families apart and exploiting them. This was only one glimpse, how many more could there be?

\--

Going out on the date had been nice. Enjoyable even once he relaxed a bit. What he hadn’t been expecting was the kiss. 

Coming back home that night Zuko closed the door with much on his mind. He wondered if Kasumi ever made it to the South Pole or if she was happy where she was at that moment. Part of him found that he missed her smile, her laugh, the way her nose wrinkled. These were things that he had missed out on being home. 

Jin had been fun, nice, and she was pretty but she wasn’t Kasumi, she didn’t bring out the same things that she did. But then and now were months apart and he was still left wondering who he was at times as her words rang loudly at the back of his mind. 

\--

For all her hard work with the family, they would allow her a day off to go enjoy herself in the city. The money she was paid allowed Kasumi the luxury of getting things for herself to plan and save so she could one day leave them. 

It was during one of those days that she thought she heard a familiar voice singing. By the time she found the woman who had been so grateful for the help, the old man was well on his way. By the time she returned back to the estate Kasumi was looking forward to her next day off. 

\--

“Kasumi, where did you learn to play Pai Sho,” The master of the house questioned during one of the afternoon games while the children had lessons. 

Thinking quickly she responded, “An old traveling companion. We got separated due to a Fire Nation raid on the village we’d been in. I think he may be here in the capital but I have not yet had any luck in finding him,”

“I should like to meet him,” He smiled at her, “Should you find him,” 

She promised that she would tell him if she did. She wanted to see Uncle Iroh again, Zuko, she wanted to know how Zuko had changed, how much he had changed since she last saw him. 

\--

The young woman found herself back on the search once more. Where would they be if they got into the city? They would need jobs, something easy to hide under. Taking a seat at an outdoor restaurant She ordered a drink and some sweet buns to snack on when she heard a couple talking about a tea shop that served amazing jasmine and ginseng tea. 

It was a little known fact that jasmine tea was Zuko’s favorite. Ginseng was Iroh’s favorite and they were the two he chose to perfect over all others. It was a long shot, a wishful hope, but she wanted to be sure first.

“Wait, wait, pardon me, but this tea shop, where might I find it?” 

“Oh yes, down this street here,” she pointed, “You’ll come to a vase shop on the corner and you’ll get to the right. You’ll see a sign for it.”

“Thank you,” Paying for her food Kasumi took off in a jog with the direction in mind. Kasumi nearly missed it as she stopped just outside to straighten herself out before stepping into the shop.

If it hadn’t been for the scar she might have thought him to be a different person. He looked different. The ponytail was gone, his hair had grown in and his face was a little rounder. He looked good. 

“Kasumi,” 

It was Iroh that crossed the room embracing the young waterbender, while Zuko watched a bit speechless. “It is so good to see you again. You look as beautiful as the last time we saw you.”

“It is good to see you too Uncle. I can’t believe you’re here,”

The shop owner granted them leave for an early day so they could catch up with Kasumi since it seemed like this was a pretty important reunion. Iroh led the way to their apartment, the entire way Zuko was quiet as they walked the few blocks to thor little home. 

Once they arrived at the little apartment Uncle went right to the stove to get a pot of tea going for them. “You, you look good,”

“So do you,” 

“Kasumi it is so good to see you again. I was just telling Zuko a few days ago that I hope you had made it to the South Pole like you wanted to do before.”

“Unfortunately that didn’t happen. I didn’t have the money I needed to get a boat going that way. The south doesn’t have any trade routes so I started working to earn more money. I’m here now with a family and being a caregiver to their young children. I was actually playing Pai Sho with the master of the house when he asked where I learned to play. You came to mind again, you both did," 

She was right there, laughing, talking, listening, right there in front of them. Iroh told her about what happened starting with running from Azula. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t tell if he had truly given up what he wanted. 

“Ah, that reminds me. Kasumi, while we are here I am known as Mushi, and Zuko is going by Li. We do not want to raise any eyebrows here. So far it has worked for the most part, though there was one young man that tried to out us, luckily the authorities were there to stop him,”

“No one will hear it from me, Uncle,” She finished off her tea. 

“I know, it is getting late you should get back. Nephew, why don’t you walk back to the gate for the upper ring. Kasumi, I hope we will see you again when you get the chance.”

Getting up Zuko escorted Kasumi out so they could start the walk to the gate. They were quiet for most of the walk until they were in sight of it. “You don’t have to tell me if you did or not but I’m glad you’ve made some changes. You deserve to be happy,” Kasumi moved to stand in his line of sight really taking the moment to look at him. 

Happy. Happy would be when he finally got what was hs, his birthright as the prince of the fire nation. That goal was still not out of his sight.

“Good night, Kasumi,” 

Waving her off he watched her leave again. “So stupid,” He grumbled to himself. She was right there. He thought about her so much and gave up that he might see her again. He could have this, the tea shop, life in Ba Sing Se and Kasumi but he still wasn’t sure.

\--

He clenched his teeth as he heard Iroh bring up his point, putting before him what he refused to answer, “Who are you and what do you want?” 

In his fit of frustration, he threw everything down. He knew what he wanted, what he was denying himself as Kasumi’s words came back to him, “Live a life you want. Live a life I want,” he whispered to himself before freeing the bison to release it before they made their escape.

\--

Replacing the cloth on his forehead Iroh sighed softly as he watched his dear nephew’s forehead wrinkled in frustration. “You have come a long way, my nephew, and to find your peace you will have to come a bit further,” 

He’d been dozing when the knock came to the door. “Who could that be?” Getting up he was surprised to see Kasumi at the door. 

“Good morning, Uncle. You look exhausted, are you feeling well?”

Waving her concern away he offered a smile, “I am fine, I could do with a bit of sleep. He is not feeling well, however, fever overtook him a few days ago. I am sorry, but you will have to come back another day when he is feeling better,”

“Nodding Kasumi offered Iroh the basket she’d had, “It shouldn’t go to waste. Eat it. I’ll come back in a few days. Tell Li I hope he feels better,”

“I will,” Taking the basket he waited until Kasumi was on her way down before turning back in. Setting next to Zuko he chuckled softly hearing Zuko calling her name in his sleep, “You have more people who care for you than you know,”

\--

Waking up Zuko felt odd like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His fever was gone, his head felt clearer though he felt tired. “Uncle?”

“I’m right here, not to worry,” he brought over some water for him, “Here drink this,” Taking the water Zuko chugged it down feeling it drop into his empty stomach. 

“Do we have anything to eat,”

“You can have a little bit of broth from the soup I made. And then some sleep. You’ve had a hard few days and your body hasn’t finished recovering,” For once, Zuko was inclined to really listen to his uncle. Drinking the broth and some more water he went to sleep again. 

\--

Kasumi had talked to uncle about the opening of his tea shop. He’d given her a date and everything so while the children had their lessons with the tutor she decided it would be best to see the shop for herself at the grand opening. 

It was already getting a bit busy as she stepped inside. 

“Kasumi,” Coming right over Zuko stalled in front of her before finally leaning in and kissing her cheek, “You look nice today,”

Blushing her nose wrinkled as she tried to stop herself from smiling and failed, “You look like you’re feeling better,”

“Much better. Would you like to have dinner tonight after we close up?”

“I would like that very much,” 

From the other side of the room, someone was about to call Zuko when Iroh stopped him, “This has been a long time coming. Let young love flourish for a few moments,” Uncle went to get the man his tea while Zuko took Kasumi to a smaller table in the corner allowing her to simply sit and read for a while while they worked. She left after a bit with the promise to return at closing. 

“Was a busy day for you,” Zuko looked up when Kasumi came back that night. “But it was a good day. I’m almost done here and then we can go.”

Iroh walked over, “Why don’t you two head out now, I will finish up,”

“Are you sure?” Nodding he took the broom to waved the two off. Taking Kasumi’s hand Zuko pulled the waterbender out of the store to start running down the street. They just barely managed to slip between people to avoid bumping into them before Zuko stopped to pull her into his arms to kiss her. This is everything that felt right. 

Separating the Northerner smiled, “Would you be my girlfriend,”

“Yes,”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the worst chapter. Sorry!

Zuko was different, all the rage that had been there before was gone, he smiled more, he didn’t snap every few minutes over something. He was sweet. It was like the times they were on the ship but holding civil conversations. He would walk her home, she would bring lunch, they held hands as they walked. 

“Oh I forgot to tell you, Uncle has been invited to the palace to serve tea to the Earth King,” 

“That’s wonderful, are you going to go with him to serve him tea?”

“Well, I don’t have much choice. I can’t run the shop by myself so I’m going with Uncle to serve tea. We’re going fairly early in the day so we should be back with enough time in the day. I was thinking if we get back enough we could go on a picnic,”

“Tomorrow is supposed to be a fine day for it,”

Bringing her hand up Zuko pressed a kiss to it, “Good night, Zuko.”

\--

Standing beside Azula the young prince felt guilty, he’d betrayed Iroh and Kasumi. Azula brought him out of his thoughts telling him not to look so down. To think about going home. They were going to head back to the Fire Nation. Everything he ever wanted was becoming a reality. 

“You restored your own honor,” Azula told him. 

He remembered what Kasumi once told him, that it was not something someone could give or take and that he could do it himself. He’d done that by helping take down the Avatar.

\--

They’d been on plenty of dinner dates and little outings when they could. Kasumi had been looking forward to the date though she gave up when Zuko didn’t come for her by the time dinner was served. 

Maybe he just got caught up with everything. Or something happened at the shop. She went to the shop, their apartment, and even just walked around. Giving up, Kasumi went home for the night. Just as she was nearing the shop the word spread quickly about the walls of the city coming down with the aid of Earth Kingdom Dai Li agents and Fire Nation troops marching right in. Biting the inside of her cheek Kasumi felt an anger rise in her as she ran back to the estate. They needed to get out now while they still could.

\--

“Zuzu,” Azula smiled entering his room. 

“I told you to stop calling me that,” 

Rolling her eyes she stopped studying her fingernails, “I think you should date Mei. You know she still has ‘a thing’ for you, don’t you,”

“What of it,”

“Ugh, then you should date her. It would be good for you. Besides, you’re the prince of the Fire Nation you can date whoever you want. But I say Mei is the best choice,” she left him to think it over. But she was right, he was the prince and he would date who he wanted. 

\--

For the first time in three years they all sat at a table with their father to have a meal, “With you home, things will fall into place. The world will be ours,” Ozai remarked before he stood and left. “Welcome home, my son,”

He felt pride swell up inside him.

The longer he stayed in the palace the more he got comfortable with being there. The perks of living in the palace. Food whenever he asked for it, training when he felt like it. The things he’d become so used to the last few months in the Earth Kingdom. 

\--

It was as he walked down the corridor that he heard it, “Was it worth it,”

That led him to go see Iroh the first time, though when the guard questioned who he was he turned away to go back home. 

\--

In learning about the history of his great grandfathers the young prince set him on an even further path to learn more about the Fire Nation while his great-great-grandfather was on the throne and there had been a better balance to things. 

It only proved that the world did not need them and the hatred Sozin had only fed everything else down the line. 

\--

The longer he stayed the more he felt the stress of being home. He found it hard to eat knowing what was happening, what they let happen to Ba Sing Se. It was even harder to sleep and with each passing day he felt a wave of anger coming back into his heart. 

Everything finally came to a head at Ember Island when he admitted he was angry at himself for betraying the two people that believed in him the most. He started to silently make his plans to leave the Fire Nation and help the Avatar. 

\--

When the time came to face down his father Zuko could hear Kasumi’s words fueling him from that night on the ship. For the things, he learned being out there on his own. Years of anger and frustration came out as he finally laid his grievances at his father’s feet.

Zuko was going to make things right and truly fulfill his destiny. Because when history told their stories he wanted to be on the right side of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did steal a little bit from Hamilton at the last line.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For her Fire Nation outfit, she wears a two shoulder top that she rolls up to help combat the heat to just over her bellybutton. She wears red and gold cuffs on each wrist. She wears deep red pants like the ones Ty Lee wears through the series with a shawl that she wraps around her waist and ties off in a shade of brown. Kasumi has also changed her hairstyle and now wears it in a low braid. Kasumi's scars are on display in this outfit.

She’d found them later the day Zuko and Sokka were a way to go fishing. Aang’s memory came back to him of where he had seen her once before and decided to welcome the waterbender with open arms. Katara and Aang both introduced her to the others as they welcomed the water bender into the group.

“How did you track us,” Toph questioned. 

“I was stuck with Zuko for a while, I learned a few things to look for when following the Avatar. I actually happened to notice you a few weeks ago, but I could never catch up. I was always a few steps behind. But since you’re here I was able to catch up finally. I’m not here to cause any trouble, actually, I’m here to help if you’ll have me,”

“We could always use help.” Aang offered a small smile. 

During the few days, they’d been gone Kasumi was able to find a quick place in the routine. It was actually nice to be around another waterbender, Katara warming up to her fairly quickly even after revealing that she was his girlfriend. 

They’d been in the middle of making dinner for everyone when the ship suddenly appeared, the remaining group ready to fight or run. The surprise they got instead was Zuko and Sokka coming off the ship with a few friends. Upon seeing Zuko, Kasumi felt her heart swell before she launched herself into his arms. 

“Kasumi,” he hugged her tightly. 

“Who is that,” Sokka questioned.

“Apparently she is Zuko’s girlfriend,”

“No, she’s not, Zuko’s girlfriend just helped us escape,” Sokka replied leaving both to hear. Pulling back from Zuko, “Kasumi, wait I can explain,” She slapped him anyway not bothering to want to hear from him for the time being. 

As they all came to settle around the fire for dinner that night Kasumi did get the chance to at least speak with Hakoda and even listened to some of his stories though he claimed they were better told with his best friend Bato there. 

“So, um… How did you find us?” Zuko scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

With a roll of her eyes, she answered coldly, “I was stuck hunting the avatar with you, I learned how to track him too,”

Before settling down for the night Zuko reached out toward Kasumi though the northerner was still upset with him and even went as far as to trade places so she was away from him. Sokka ended up trading with her, “I’m sorry,” He apologized.

“It was going to come out one way or another. Just wish she hadn’t slapped me.” 

\--

“Who the hell was that,” Kasumi had seen how the girl made no attempt to go after Aang at that moment.

“That was Azula, she’s my younger sister I told you about,”

“Of course she would be murderous like your father,” she said. 

Once they were up and away to another location to set up camp for the night Zuko tried to talk to Kasumi again only to be shut down. He hated getting the cold shoulder and he was trying to keep his frustration reigned in. He wasn’t that person anymore.

“You really know how to make people hate you, don’t you,” Katara walked away to get started on dinner. 

The animosity was not something Kasumi missed. How could she when Katara kept such a watchful eye on Zuko, she was waiting for him to mess up again. Zuko had done a lot of things in life and if there was anything she learned from Iroh and all his conversations was that mistakes could be made, the key was learning from them. 

After some much needed time to think things over, she let her anger at him go for the connections he’d made after Ba Sing Se, though the conversation would have to wait until after he and Katara returned. 

\--

“Zuko,”

Turning around Zuko took a step back as he gave her a wary look. “I’m not going to hit you again. I shouldn’t have the first time and I’m sorry,”

“I cheated on you and betrayed you and you’re apologizing,”

Rolling her eyes she shoved at him playfully, “No, I’m apologizing for hitting you. As far as the rest, now that you’re on the right path I can forgive you for the betrayal in Ba Sing Se, but as far as the cheating, well remains to be seen. But I do miss my friend if he still thinks that could be something we could have.”

Sighing, Zuko offered Kasumi one of his rare smiles, “I would like that. To be honest, after Ba Sing Se I didn't think I would ever speak to you again, and being in the Fire Nation I went along with it. I thought it was part of everything I want and I ended up actually caring for the girl I started dating. But that didn't stop me from missing you, you know. I kept hearing your voice at times,”

She sighed, She supposed she couldn't really fault him for that, "Come with me, you’re going to help me make dinner tonight,” She dragged him along and soon there was a good and easy mood around the fire as they ate. 

“So where did you go after you left us?” Zuko asked. 

“What do you mean,” She asked. 

The young prince set down his bowl, “After Zhao came and took the crew. I never got to ask and you never said anything. We kind of just picked up and moved on from there,”

“I ended up working where I could for a while, which led to me getting on a small boat that went into the Fire Nation. I needed to earn money so that boat helped me earn a few coins. I used them to buy some clothing and supplies to get started. I was going to try and save some money until I had enough to get another boat and supplies to head south again. Not making it wasn’t a complete waste, I learned some things while there,”

Sitting down next to Kasumi, Zuko offered her the last cup of tea. “Thanks,” she took the offered cup with a curt nod.

“What did you learn?” Katara asked. The waterbender was happy to have another waterbender to talk to and up until this point their small conversations since she arrived had been about bending.

Sighing Kasumi shrugged at first, “I met a waterbender. She showed me a number of things,”

“Hama,” The gang all said in unison save for Zuko and Suki. “Yes!” she answered.

Katara looked furious, “We met her a few weeks ago. Right before the invasion. Why didn’t you stop her?”

“Stop her from what?” Kasumi looked confused, “You didn’t know that she was making people go missing,” Toph questioned. 

“What, no,” The idea seemed to horrify Kasumi. Toph could tell she was telling the truth so when she didn’t call her on lying the others listened to hear her side of the story.

“I met Hama the morning following the full moon. The sun was actually coming up. I thought she was just a crazy lady taking a walk. I didn’t think of it. She invited me back to her inn. Hama offered me the chance to work for her in exchange for a room and food. It sounded like a good deal. Then one day something she said caught me and I knew she was a waterbender and revealed myself to be one. She told me about what happened in the south. I told her I was from the north and she scoffed at me. Said the North turned their backs when they needed help. Hama told me I could stay and work with her but would not teach me anything,”

“But you said you learned things, Hama didn’t teach you?”

“No, she did. After Hama told me she wouldn’t teach me she did let me stay, so I helped her run the inn and earned money. I did continue to practice in the forest where I could not be seen to get stronger. Then the next full moon we felt like something in us died. The moon went red, back to normal and then it went dark, we couldn’t bend. It was unsettling to feel how we actually lost our ability to bend.” Kasumi shook her head at the memory of it. 

Sokka frowned as he remembered that night, “That was the night Zhao killed the moon spirit. Princess Yue gave her life to bring it back.”

“She’s gone?” Kasumi’s eyes filled with tears. “Before I left the North Pole I was actually a servant to Princess Yue though we were more like friends. I used to waterbend for Yue since she couldn’t bend herself but enjoyed watching, and helped me get better at my own bending. Pakku is one of the best waterbending Masters in the North Pole, he caught me bending for Yue a few times. He’s part of the reason I ended up working for her in the first place and ultimately helped drive the decision that made me leave,”

Speaking up Katara shared her own experience, “He was like that when we met him and said it was forbidden for girls to learn unless they were using it for healing. He refused to teach me until he found out the woman he wanted to marry that ran away from him, was our grandmother.” 

“He ended up telling Katara that she was by far the best student he ever had,” Aang smiled at that part. 

“When we last saw Pakku, he was actually going to the South Pole with a few other warriors and water benders to help with building up the South,” Sokka smiled. Home was going to look like a whole other world by the time they got back. 

“What happened after the moon died?” Questioned Suki.

“Right, after the moon had been restored and we felt that power again she came to me that following morning and said she would train me. Hama said she didn’t want the things that she could teach me to die out with her. So lessons started easily, that when in a strange place you have to do the best you can with what you have. Taught me everything she knew and even something terrifying. The full moon that she showed me and told me this is where our real power lies I learned how to bloodbend. I used it against her to get away completely empty-handed. Going to the Fire Nation colonies and heading off to Ba Sing Se with a family that needed someone as a caretaker for the children. That’s how I ended up in the city,” 

“Wow. Funny how everything comes together like that,” Suki and the others all knew how things could get out of hand. 

“It is. But I think it was worth it, I made some good friends along the way. Hopefully, when this is all over, I’ll finally get to settle in the south as I want,”

“Been a long time since we’ve been home, and honestly, I’m not sure how I would feel about going back. We’ve been traveling for so long, no ice, no cold,” Sokka shrugged. Katara shoved at him playfully teasing her brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Staying on Ember Island was weird that she did agree with, but it gave Kasumi some further insight to Zuko. “Hey Zuko, once this is all over and you’re Fire Lord, you should take this place back, make it yours and raise your family coming here for summers and make good memories again,”

Even though it was clear they wouldn’t have the romantic connection they’d had in Ba Sing Se they were finding a common footing for a friendship. “I don’t know,” Zuko protested.

“You know everything that a father should not be and Uncle has shown you everything a father should be. Let's face it based on what you’ve told me he was the one that really raised you. Just think it over, but it would be good to have a place where you could step away from the role of Fire Lord uninterrupted,” 

She was right about that part, “How is it that you can be so hopeful that I’ll become Fire Lord,”

“Because I have faith in Aang, that he’ll defeat your father. I have faith in you, that you’ll take your place on the throne and do the right thing for the world and the Fire Nation,” Faith and hope kept driving her day by day. It drove all of them that this war would come to an end.

\--  
Zuko concluded his lesson with Aang so they could have a break since they’d been at it all morning. 

“Come on let’s go into town,” He took her hand to get Kasumi’s attention.

“We aren’t dating anymore Zuko,” 

“So we can’t go for a walk as friends?” It was only a walk, something that they could do like when they used to.

With a heavy sigh, she got to her feet, “Alright.” 

Once the two were well out of earshot Toph spoke up, “Those two still got the hots for each other. I bet they get together when this is over,” 

“He still has his actual girlfriend, the gloomy girl that sighs a lot,” Sokka reminded her, “But I take the bet against you they get together after the war,”

\--

He’d heard the old floorboards of the abandoned vacation home creek. Sitting up Zuko listened as the floors continued, Sokka and Aang were both still fast asleep. Momo was curled up on Sokka’s chest.

The girls, getting up, grabbed his swords to sneak out and across the floor to their room only to find Kasumi was not tucked into her bedroll. Heading out to the balcony he saw her there bathed in the light of the waning moon. 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Turning around she shook her head, “Bad dream,” Frowning he set his swords down to lean against the railing with her, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Rather forget about it while I can,” Zuko could tell something was off. Still, he stood by her watching the stars and waves crash against the sand. “Tell me we’re going to win the war,”

“What,”

“That was my dream, we lost. We lost badly and it only got worse. Everything was just fire,” All this time Kasumi had always presented herself as strong and without fear to him. 

“Never thought I would see you admit to being scared,” A chuckle broke from her lips as she turned to look at him, “The thing is, Zuko, I’ve been scared since the day I left the North Pole. Every day was a toss-up of what might happen to me. I was attacked by pirates once before I met you, they stole a waterbending scroll from me. In the Fire Nation, I was worried that at any moment I might be swept up and turned over to be trapped in a prison. On the road to the capitol, there were so many dangers. Being brave doesn’t mean I wasn’t scared but instead finding a way through that fear,”

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders Zuko rubbed her back in comfort as silence came over them. They needed to win this war, not just for themselves but for the world.

\--

It was muscle memory, something she picked up from her time with him to always stand on Zuko’s left side. She became his eyes and it allowed him to relax a little if he had the extra eyes, though his ears did pick up a good deal for him. 

It was an honest mistake, Zuko was only reaching to pull something from his hair on the left side but it caused a reaction making him move away and catch her hand tightly, “Hey,” she pulled it away, “I’m sorry,” Getting up the young prince got up to go get some space away to collect himself.

“What the heck was that about,”

Kasumi looked confused for a moment, “You should never reach toward that side of him like that.”

“How else would she do it,” Katara shrugged. “Look just warn him, if you ever have to reach over like that,”

Aang didn’t want them to fight and Zuko’s feelings should be taken into consideration, “Kasumi, if there is something wro-”

“I told you what’s wrong he doesn’t like when people just reach past his eye like that. It brings up painful memories of how he got it,”

“Oh, how bad could it be for a training accident scar?”

“That’s what you think it is,” She looked to each of them save for Toph since she’d never seen Zuko’s face, “That scar was given to him by his father. Zuko tried to do the right thing a few years ago by speaking out in a war meeting that would sacrifice fresh out of training soldiers. This disrespected not only the general he spoke out against but his father too. He was challenged to an Agni Kai and when the day came it wasn’t the general he had to duel. It was his father and he refused. Ozai didn’t take it lightly, he made an example of him. He scarred and banished Zuko for what he did.”

Frowns and sad eyes all took over their features. It was now much clearer why Zuko was the way he was. What drove him all that time. Getting up she went to go check on him to make sure he was alright.

Suki apologized when they all got together to eat that night. The mistake wouldn’t be made again. 

\--

“Hey Zuko, come spar with me,” 

“With or without bending,” 

“With. Come on, I’m bored and we could both use the activity,” Getting up Zuko rolled his shoulders, “You sound like Uncle,”

“Hard not to when we spent so much time just talking. Right now I miss him and hope we find him after the war,” 

“He broke out of prison, so I think he’s just fine. Uncle is more than capable of handling himself. Just hope he’ll forgive me,” Offering Zuko a small smile Kasumi nodded, “He will. Uncle wants only for you to be the true you, to be happy. This is the most peaceful I have ever seen you. Even after you were ill in Ba Sing Se you were this. Uncle Iroh has always been proud of you, no matter what you’ve said or done,” 

Zuko hoped she was right, but he’d said some hurtful things when they last met and didn’t know if that could be redeemed. “You should have seen him when Azula tricked us into the palace,” Zuko was smiling again. “What did he do?”

“He was the Dragon of the West,” The young prince looked proud as he talked about his uncle. 

\--

As the play started the group settled right in to watch. “A servant, that’s how they have me portrayed here,” Kasumi crossed her arms over her chest.

“At least you look like you. My scar is on the wrong side,”

“Least you aren’t being played by a girl. I’m not a woman,” Aang sulked. 

“I think they got you guys pegged,” Toph laughed.

For the time being it was a good way to have a bit of a laugh at themselves for everything that had happened to them. But the realization that the comet was coming sooner rather than later was the note they were forced to leave the theater on.

\--

“Where would he go at a time like this,” Kasumi felt knots in her stomach. 

They’d been searching for Aang to no avail. The others were more worried than ever and with the comet so close what hope did they have of defeating the Fire Lord without his help? When June couldn’t help with Aang, Zuko turned to the next best thing.

When Zuko produced Uncle’s sandal she arched a brow, “Is that the one from the time he got captured,”

“Yup.” He offered it to June for her shirshu. 

“I think it’s sweet,” Toph smiled before Suki made a slight gagging noise, but it worked. The creature took them over miles of land before they came to a crumbled wall where the scent stopped. With as late as it was they agreed to settle for the night. They’d eaten some of the food they’d had and settled in for a bit of sleep until Toph alerted them before a ring of fire trapped them. 

The way Sokka, Katara, and Toph smiled gave the hint that the others knew these people. They didn’t seem to be put off by the cackling old man. Though there was one face in the group of old men that stood out to her the most, Pakku. As the siblings greeted the others and introduced them Kasumi’s eyes settled on Pakku as he hugged Katara and Sokka introducing himself as both her master and their new grandfather. 

“What happened to your ‘I don't tutor girls’?” the waterbender asked bitterly.

The old master of course never expected to see the waterbender again after it was discovered she ran away from the north like his Kanna. “This is not the time or place for that conversation,” 

The masters escorted them back to their camp and as did the group listened as they were told how the men found themselves here. It was interesting to learn about this group and now Uncle’s urgency to find his white lotus tile for his game nearly a year ago made sense.

Walking back to the camp the group soon arrived with Zuko going off to the tent to see Iroh and the rest being led to another to share and sleep in for the night. “Kasumi, please wait a moment,”

Stopping outside of the tent at Pakku’s command Kasumi frowned, “What is it, I’m tired.” The sixteen-year-old refused to meet his eyes.

“I wanted to apologize for not taking you seriously as a waterbender,” Blue eyes snapped up to meet his. “Seeing you now I know exactly how capable you are. It took a great deal of courage to do what you did and I was wrong to let our customs and traditions continue to conceal some of our best benders.”

The young lady never thought she would ever hear those words from the old master. She thought she would never hear him admit that he was ever wrong about anything. “Apology accepted,” 

“Good night, Master Pakku,” Bowing to him she turned to go inside. Kasumi felt better now somehow as she settled down with her friends.

\---

The following morning they all sat down to what could be their final meal while they came up with a plan of attack. Without Aang, this wasn’t going to be easy. Deep down they all hoped he could come back since they needed him the most. 

“Kasumi will you help me take down Azula?” Kasumi shook her head, “No, take Katara with you. She’s a better healer than I am. If anything happens she’s the one you’ll want to have with you.”

Zuko’s gaze turned to Katara who agreed. 

It was then settled that she would go with Sokka, Toph, and Suki to deal with the fire nation fleet. Just before mounting Appa Zuko stopped Sokka, “Hey, can I ask you a favor,”

“Of course, anything,” Zuko had been with them for a few weeks now and between the western air temple, the Boiling Rock, and Ember Island he considered the firebender to be a friend.

“If you can, look after Kasumi for me. I know, she can handle herself. But still,”

Nodding Sokka clapped him on the shoulder, “Say no more. Same goes for my sister,”

Within the next hour, they were ready to take off. “Kasumi, I know this mig--”

“Stop. This will not be the last time I see you. If you let it be the last time, I’ll bring you back and kill you myself. I’ll see you on the other side of this, so no good-byes,” She didn’t let him try again and went to mount the eel hound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know, Kasumi can’t heal very well why not? She can heal but she is not Katara level. Because she wanted to learn combat bending and couldn’t she decided not to learn any bending for a while. So at best Kasumi’s healing is enough to take care of small burns, cuts, bruises and things of that nature, which is why she would prefer it if Katara went with Zuko.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short but there is a method to the madness for the few I have that follow. But for me to gear up posting the next chapter I needed to get this down.

They all stood there looking at the defeated and exhausted Fire Lord. Going over to him Kasumi bent water right from the air around them until she produced enough to make frozen cuffs around Ozai’s wrists to haul him up to his feet. 

The last of the comet had passed, returning the sky to a proper nighttime sky. 

Getting onto the ship they started to head back toward the Fire Nation Ozai tucked into the corner where they could keep an eye on him as they moved. “Kasumi are you alright,” Suki looked at her and it was only then she realized she was crying, “I’m fine. Happy tears. The war is over,”

Sokka only blinked for a moment before even he came to the same conclusion. She was right, the war was over and there was an odd peace that settled over. Ozai had been the one to stop of course but with stopping Ozai came the stop of the war-torn world they’d been born into. 

Everything seemed to be quiet like the tundra of the south during fresh snow.

“Come on, we have to head back,” 

Upon returning to the palace city Ozai was taken away to the prison immediately, while the others searched for Katara and Zuko only to find the two looking equally exhausted as Katara did her best to attend to the wound on Zuko’s chest. 

Getting up Katara went right into Sokka’s arms hugging her brother even though she fussed about his broken leg and made him sit down as well. Toph collapsed on the floor next to Zuko and the others only followed suit. 

They could rest easy.

\--

The following morning orders were carried out and given as preparations to get the palace staff back and beginning the restoration of some of the palace were quickly put underway. 

Kasumi went to help Zuko get ready for his coronation when she heard voices from within the room, “But don’t ever break up with me again,” Of course he would probably go back to his girlfriend. She was Fire Nation, she’d be better for him. Heading down the hall Kasumi went into the courtyard looking for the others Sokka and Katara appearing first and the three quickly finding their father. 

“Bato, this is the young woman I was telling you about. She’s looking to come home with us, and make a life in the South Pole,”

“Pleasure to meet you, Chief Hakota told us some of the stories of your youth the first night we met, I hope to hear some more on the way down,” she bowed in greeting to the taller man. 

Shaking his Bato offered Kasumi a smile, “No, please call me Bato. We look forward to having you join the tribe,” Their attention was soon called to Zuko coming out.

\--

Concluding his speech Zuko stepped down to join his friends and talk to them for a few moments. Jokingly Kasumi bowed though Zuko stopped her, “You’re my friend, and friends don’t bow,” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Fire Lord Zuko,” Hearing Kasumi say it made it official, he was Fire Lord at seventeen no less. There had not been a Fire Lord as young as him in over 15 generations. “So what are you going to do now, Zuko,” 

“There are a few things to take care of here, but we’re going to have a small vacation in Ba Sing Se and go see Uncle. He’s taking back his tea shop. From there, I’ll figure it out as I go. What about you,”

Laughing a little she looked over to the Water Tribe warriors, “I’m finally going south. I set out a year ago to head to the South Pole and I still haven’t made it,” her nose wrinkled again. He was going to miss that, he was going to miss her far more than he realized.

“I’ll be leaving with the other Water Tribe warriors just as soon as the ship is ready. I should probably get going, I have to help,” Moving in she hugged him letting it linger for just a moment. “Goodbye, Zuko,”

“Bye,” Watching Kasumi leave made his heart clench a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify this chapter is spanning a year’s time for Kasumi and her life settling into the south.

As they neared the South Pole Kasumi could feel an excitement in her. Master Pakku had been telling them about the changes they’d been making and trying to expand and build it up again. 

The other warriors that had left with Hakoda saw the marvel that was now their home. It was far from what it had been before. Bato patted his lover on the back. It was good to be home again and to see how much it had grown since they’d left only made his heart soar. 

Giving Bato a smiling Hakoda found Kasumi, “Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe.” 

The village looked to be in much better shape than when they’d all left it last. Without the men around it had really fallen from what it had been before. The people living in tents more so than anything. Now there were better structures, the tents were now huts. Some of them large enough for a family to feel more at home without being on top of each other. 

There were even more tribe members that had joined them here from the other smaller encampments and from the North Pole during the rebuilding. Hakoda felt something of pride in him. The south was looking better than it had since before the war started. He had his life, family, friends, and love again. This was going to be a great new start for them. Though there was one thing that would make it even better.

As they started to get to the newly built docks villagers started to come up to meet them. Kanna having been the oldest amongst them next to Pakku. She came forward to greet her husband, son, and other warriors. 

Kanna had tears in her eyes as she embraced her son tightly before taking in her soon-to-be husband as well. As she released him and smiled at Bato she noticed Kasumi hanging back, “Who is this young lady?” Kanna was not expecting to see any others coming in with the returning warriors.

Reaching out Hakoda “Mother, I would like you to meet Kasumi of the Northern Water Tribe, my adopted daughter.”

Looking up at him Kasumi felt her heart clench, “Really?”

With a smile, Kasumi hugged him as Hakoda pet her head in comfort. He and Bato had had the chance to speak on it while traveling down deciding that since she no longer had a family they would become her family. Kanna greeted her new daughter with a hug as well to which Kasumi felt all the love she should have from a grandparent, which only renewed her tears as she thought about her grandparents. 

“Alright, let’s get you all back to my hut, I have plenty of stew on and plenty of room for you all in my kitchen.” she smiled as they all started to follow the elderly woman to her home.

\--

Not long after arriving in the Southern Water Tribe. There was a small wedding ceremony held for Bato and Hakoda before she was formally adopted. Though the pair was already treating her as if she’d been a fixture in their family since day one. 

Over the next few weeks, everyone settled into coming home from the war things began to settle into a routine of sorts. Kasumi was finding life in the south incredibly agreeable to her and even able to assist in the duties of being the Chief's daughter. 

Hakoda of course found himself busy and even Bato took on some tasks upon returning home. For the sake of some privacy, they shared a home on the edge of the village. Something afforded to them for downtime between duties.

Kasumi found it rather pleasant to sometimes come home and find dinner made by Bato or Hakada mending socks. They didn’t confine her to the house or expect her to do the things that women were expected to do. She felt all the happier to help out in the home for it. 

At night they would sit at the fire and she’d listen to the antics of her parents from their younger years. Sometimes they shared stories that were more from the pleasant side of things during their time away in the war. Gran Gran would tell her and Pakku about how her boys certainly made her earlier years eventful.

\--

It had already been a few months when Bato invited her to go with him, “Kasumi, would you like to come fishing with me,” Bato was now all ready to head out to go fishing to bring some much-needed meat into the house for a meal he had planned. 

“Sure, let me get my parka,” Getting up from the fire she’d been sitting at Kasumi got herself prepared to go finishing with Bato, he was standing by the door with everything ready by the time she came back. 

“You two be careful,” Hakoda called after them.

“We will dad,” It was the first time she called him dad before she would hesitate at times to call him such, It was always by his name or even old man at times just to tease him. Being given the title Hakoda felt his heart swell a bit more. By the end of her trip of fishing with Bato, he had the title of Papa.

\--

The restoration of the South left them all busy. There were things to handle and Hakoda as chief with Bato as his husband took on some tasks to help even out the workload. Kasumi did her best to help as well between helping Pakku at his new school and listening to anything villagers had to say to see if she could offer her assistance. 

Going home at the end of the day was pleasant to any of them finding the other two there with dinner being prepared. 

Sometimes Kasumi would hesitate at the door as her mind would slip to memories of her grandparents, there were days where she would come home and they were already upset with her for anything they’d heard throughout the day. Walking inside she was greeted with smiles and it set her at ease, “Hey Sweetheart, did you have a good day?” Hakoda questioned. 

“I did,” the young water bender answered. 

She sits down to join them and tells the pair of how Gran Gran is requesting a family dinner since they’d been so busy lately.   
\--

There were so many things to do, Hakoda being the man that he was set tasks for himself every day and for about a week they’d all been running around from dawn until well after dusk. 

The night before had been a late one thanks to a council meeting that ran over. Hakoda had an early day planned for himself and poor Kasumi had returned home in the middle of the night after leaving in the middle of dinner to assist with a birth. 

He’d overslept and was sure she had as well, getting out of the bed as if it were on fire he knocked on Kasumi’s door before opening it.

Before Hakoda could get a word out Bato stopped him from saying anything, “Not today. Today we rest, Kasumi, back to sleep. Koda, come back to bed,” he closed the door but not before seeing her fall back into bed. They all deserve a break for once.

\--

Things were going so much that even Pakku remarked on it when he spoke to her after one of the classes he asked her to help teach.

“You look happier now than I have ever seen you before.” 

Kasumi nodded, “I am. This was what I wanted. To have a home and my freedom. I feel more at home here than I did in the north,” 

“You don’t have to explain it to me,” he replied, “I can tell, I see that now and realize even more so how I drove away the woman I loved. Surviving is not thriving and here, my dear girl, you are thriving. Now let’s stop by to see Kanna for a moment. I believe she has something for Hakoda and then I’ll take you to his office.”

Pakku was well aware his granddaughter did not need the escort, but now it was something to do out of care. The time in the south had certainly softened him and gave them a chance to get to know each other. 

\--

Hakoda knocked on the door to her room lightly but when he didn’t receive an answer he peaked in only for a soft smile to change his features. Coming into the room quietly he pulled the covers up over the teen to stopped for a moment to push the loose hair behind her ear. 

He sat on the edge of the bed watching her sleep for a moment like he used to do With Sokka and Katara as they were growing up. These were moments parents stole away for themselves, watching the worries of the world fade away from their children as they sleep. 

Soothing her hair back he pressed a kiss to her head, “Sleep well,” Leaving the room he left her to sleep while going to his own room to join his partner in bed. 

\--

After a few months in the South Pole a knock came to the door while they were having dinner. Bato stood to answer it since he was the closest. He ushered in a young man perhaps a year or two older than Kasumi.

Sitting up a bit straighter Hakoda offered him a seat to which the young man declined. “What can I do for you?”

“Chief Hakoda, my name is Denahi, I’ve come to ask for Kasumi’s hand in marriage,”

They were silent for a moment both Bato and Hakoda looking at Kasumi. She did not know Denahi, she’d seen him around the village of course but there was not much else she knew about him.

“That is left up to my daughter. In the South, women have the right to accept or deny a proposal. Kasumi, what do you have to say on the matter?”

Standing up she offered Denahi a bow out of respect, “I respectfully decline,”

“Please, I love you. You’re one of the most beautiful girls in the village. A strong fighter bender, I cou-" Holding up a hand she caused Denahi to pause, “But I do not know you. I’ve seen you around, I know your name that is all,”

“But we could learn to love each other,”

Shaking her head she set him straight, “I have declined your offer,”

Looking defeated, Dehani nodded before bowing to them and quickly storming out to go back home sulking about his rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn’t find a place to really fit this conversation in but I’m sure everyone is wondering wtf happened to her grandparents?
> 
> Pakku reported Kasumi’s behavior to her grandparents and when he did he could tell that something was wrong. Kasumi’s grandfather who was also friends with Pakku would then confess to him that he was ill and there was no healing to save him. That’s when Pakku suggests the marriage as it would be for her wellbeing. That it would also calm her down and she would settle into her role as a wife. 
> 
> Shortly after she left her grandfather would pass away due to his illness. Her grandmother, unfortunately, became a casualty of war. 
> 
> If you are wondering where you’d heard the name Denahi before it is from the Disney film Brother Bear, I was recently watching my young niece and she wanted to see the film so this is how the name came to be.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost I would like to apologize for this chapter. This does follow Zuko that first year after the war. Since the comics do follow a bit of what Zuko’s life was after the war with Republic City, Azula, his mother, and other events I decided to focus on little one-off scenes instead since so much of his story was told by the comics with a few changes.

Aang and Katara went outside, Zuko smiled after them, about time they got that settled he thought before looking back at Mai and the others. This was more of a family than he’d had in a long time. Though he couldn’t stop the sense that something was missing and his thoughts drifted to his mother thinking it was still her loss that tugged at his heart.

“You tea making skills have come a long way Nephew,” Iroh smiled.

Smiling Zuko focused back on the attention of the room, “Only because I had you there to teach me,”

\--

Ursa, Ikem, and Kiyi all walked ahead of him as they reached the docks to head to the palace. Catching up to them he stood to be side his mother as he walked with them.

They’d talked on the ship from her island back to the mainland, her ex-husband was tucked away in prison and her daughter was being taken back as well. There were some painful memories as they came back to the palace Zuko giving soft orders to have suites prepared for his mother, half-sister, and new step-father.

“Zuzu,” A small voice called his attention, “Are you still going to show me where the turtle ducks play?”

“Of course I’m going to show you. Would you like to see them now?” he asked. With a nod from her, he took her hand to lead the child away. For a moment he thought of Azula and how she had been at this age before their father had really gotten to her after their mother left. Once they found the pond she went right to the pond. 

“You have to be gentle, feed them gently,” he produced a bit of bread to offer them. 

From the distance Ursa was happy to see the man her son had become, he’d come into his own against all odds. 

\--

After being crowned Fire Lord Zuko took to the task of righting the things that the Fire Nation had done and put into effect a better light that could be shone on them. While he knew that there would be hate for the Fire Nation and trials ahead he still wanted to try and make things better. 

There were hard days, good days, bad days and frustrating days, even when things were strained between him and his friends they could always patch things up, in the end, to come to a decision that would best suit the world. 

Zuko took Uncle’s council very seriously and knew that at the end of the day the decision had to be his own though it helped to have someone to talk to.

“You know Nephew before the Fire Lady would never have much say in these things if a male sat on the throne. Usually meant to be there to provide heirs for the throne and be charitable, I suggest you change that,” he suggested. 

“Uncle,” The young bender’s look was a curious one. 

“Aside from the bond, you will have with your future children the bond that matters aside from that is the one you have with your wife. When you have decided upon your bride, include her in discussions and decision making for the Fire Nation. Not to say that I will not help you, but you know I cannot live forever,”

It left him with something to think on. 

\--

It happened quietly, they started snapping at each other again. Little things would annoy them, Mai would start sighing again and the smiles she would give were no longer there. 

He’d convinced her to go away for a weekend to Ember Island, seeing a shell he tried to offer it to her only to be shot down. He thought this would have passed that she would start to be more open with him and that the games could stop. 

With a hand through his hair, he threw the shell to the water and stalked away. Why couldn’t Mai be more like Kasumi?

She would often take over his thoughts. The conversations they had, the walks they would take, the stories she told him. He found he truly missed Kasumi’s companionship. That he really messed up. Mei told him not to ever break up with her again a year ago, but that had been when they were happy and right now they were far from it. 

Knocking on the door to her bedroom he waited, “Ugh, what do you want Zuko,”

“This isn’t working anymore,”

Frowning, the knife-throwing girl looked a bit surprised, “So what, you’re just going to break up with me again?”

“As opposed to what, making each other miserable? Just when I finally think we’re past what happened before you go back and do it again. Always gloomy, sighing, and bored. It was one thing when Azula was still around but she’s gone,”

Scoffing she crossed her arms, he was right, they were miserable and in truth had been chasing a childhood crush and they were no longer children. Well, at least not young children. “So now what,”

“Can we at least stay friends, we’ve known each other for too long to throw that completely away,” Mai could only smile in response and agreed with him. They had known each other for too long to let it all go. “Alright,”

\--

It was very clear to him how much his friends missed home after a night out. They’d been talking about going back and since sending letters wasn’t exactly easy they couldn’t hear from their families. 

“Why not go home for a while,” Zuko suggested as he left a council meeting with Sokka in tow. 

“I’ve been thinking about it. I want to go home, see dad, Gran Gran. It’s been almost two years now. I want to know what things look like,” Sokka was happy in the warm weather. It suited him very well and here Suki was close to him so he was happy but that didn’t stop him from missing the rest of his tribe.

“Make plans to go. I’m sure Katara would be happy to return home for a bit. Besides things are starting to level out here a bit more you can go,”

Shaking his head Sokka threw an arm around his shoulder, “You have to come with us though,”

“Are you sure? After the last time?”

“Almost two years ago, you helped us win the war. You’re a friend to the avatar and my dad liked you pretty well. I’m sure he’d say something on your behalf if the people didn’t believe you. But still, you should come. You’ll get to see Kasumi again,” he nudged Zuko in the ribs.

\--

He’d finished up his meetings for the day and decided he needed some time to clear his head and think. Passing through the area Ikem could see the young lord and sent Kiyi off to go find Ursa.

“Zuko is everything alright,” He came to stand beside him, in the few months since they’d moved into the palace they’d come to get to know each other. He and Zuko could talk confidently with each other now. 

“I broke with my girlfriend a few weeks ago,”

“Young love is never easy,” By this point, Zuko knew the story of Ikem and Ursa, how she was swept away by Ozai to be his bride. He’d been so heartbroken. “Perhaps there is a way to repair it, find her favorite flowers and go apologize, but do it as yourself,” 

“I can’t get her back, or rather I don’t want Mai back. We aren’t right for each other and now we know that,”

With a dark brow arched the man rubbed his chin, “Is there someone else,”

“There was someone else. She was something else and now that I’ve had time to think about it, I wish she was here. I could talk to her and she would give her input and I valued it,”

Nodding Ikem smiled a bit, “Would you have considered her your best friend,”

“Yes,”

Leaning in he bumped his shoulder with Zuko’s, “That’s the one to pursue. The one that infuriates you, loves you, makes you think, our best friend. Your mother had been mine until she was taken away. Losing someone that close puts a deep ache in your chest with a notion that you don’t care how miserable you are without them as long as they are happy. If you still have a chance to get her back, I suggest you take it,” Ikem left Zuko to think it over.

\--

An opportunity finally presented itself that would require him to head to the South Pole to meet with the tribe to see about setting up trade routes. The North and South Poles had been so disconnected from the world and now it was a good time to bring the two back into the fold of the world. 

From what Zuko learned from Kasumi, Katara, and Sokka about the south it was very clear that there was rich culture that could and should be added to the world. He wanted to have that into the world as well seeing as it was the Fire Nations fault that everyone was so cut off. 

It brought up something else, if he went south he would see Kasumi. She always drifted into his thoughts especially on nights like the full moon. His heart told him he should talk to her to see at the very least if there was still a chance at them being together with the right way. If they could be together for always.

The only life he’d ever know was one in which the nations did not mingle. But it was not unheard of, Avatar Kyoshi was one of those very cases with her mother being an Air Nomad and her father being of the Earth Kingdom. Seeing this area of family of equal parts fire and Earth got them thinking as they traveled the colonies only to find more of these places and finally deciding on something that would change the world for the better. 

Packing the last of his things he went to grab the small package he’d taken time in preparing over the last month. He had an important question he had to ask.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did check a few sources for ages for this and I got mixed info. So to settle ages really quick as far as this fic is concerned Zuko is sixteen when I start. Sokka is fifteen when they meet Aang. Kasumi is sixteen by the time she is brought on board Zuko’s ship. Katara is fourteen. Aang and Toph are both 12. 
> 
> By the time the war ends everyone is about a year older give or take a few months. 
> 
> Based on what I read about the comics it seems there was a lot that took place after the war that spanned the course of about a year, so by this point, Zuko and Kasumi are now eighteen, Sokka is seventeen Katara is sixteen, Toph and Aang are 14.

Seeing Appa land Kasumi came through the crowd and all but tackled Sokka since he was the first to come down.

“Whoa,” he laughed before hugging her back. 

Katara was next, followed by Aang. Toph never accepted hugs but that didn't stop her from giving the older girl a punch to the arm. 

Hakoda came through the small crowd, “I see your sister beat me to you,”

“Sister,” the pair shared a look before looking at their father and Kasumi, “That’s right, I adopted Kasumi after we arrived in the South,”

“No, now I have two of them,” Sokka tried to sound devastated by the idea but in truth, he was happy to have her as part of the family. Katara hugged them both only for Sokka to quickly join in. Hakoda made a comment about Sokka's height noticing that he was taller. His boy was growing into a man.

“Oh Dad, you remember Toph, Suki, and Zuko,”

Stepping forward Zuko bowed to him, “Chief Hakoda,”

“Please, Hakoda is fine. It is a pleasure to welcome the new Fire Lord to the Southern Water Tribe. Come on, let’s get you all settled in,” They all started to follow Hakoda up to what was their new home to talk. There was much to say and talk about. The shock of Bato and Hakoda's wedding, they missed their grandparent's wedding. Katara lightly hitting Sokka in the arm telling them they should have come home sooner. 

Moving over to Zuko, Kasumi got his attention, “Come for a walk with me,” she asked as the others settled in to catch up. 

“Aren’t you going to catch up with the others?”

She nodded, “I will later, but I think right now would be a good time if I wasn’t there. There is a lot for them to talk about and go over. I’m only one of many surprises,” she explained.

They started off down the path to start walking through town silently at first before Zuko spoke up, “You seem happier now. You really like it here,”

“I do. This is what I wanted really. I have parents, duties, friends. I am happier here than I ever was in the North. Grandpa even agrees that here I’m thriving versus simply surviving. What about you Fire Lord,”

Looking at her face Zuko felt his heart race a little, her nose still wrinkled when she tried to stop the smile she had. Her blue eyes were beautiful in the light of the lanterns posted around. “I found my mother,”

“Zuko that’s great. How is she,”

“She’s doing great. She remarried so I now have a step-father and a little sister named Kiyi. It’s nice having her home again. There was some adjustment but we’re happy again,”

“What about Mai and Ty Lee?”

“Tylee is still a Kyoshi Warrior and part of my personal guard, Mai and I actually broke up a little while ago,”

Frowning softly she led him down a different street, “I’m sorry to hear that. What about Uncle, still in Ba Sing Se,”

With a shake of his head Zuko replied, “No, he’s currently acting as Fire Lord on my behalf. There was a lot that needed to be dealt with following the end of the war. We’re going to be opening up so much to the world, Kasumi, and this time, the right way,” Zuko started to go on about what ideas he had and how he wants to put the Fire Nation into a better light. As they walked and talked it grew darker and soon the streets were getting empty as people went home for the night. It was light old times. 

“It’s getting late, let me walk you back home before they think I’ve kidnapped you,”

“Wait where are you going to stay,”

Rubbing the back of his head he shrugged, “I have a ship in the harbor I will be staying on. The others didn’t want to wait any longer so we took Appa to get here sooner,” 

She could see that. They started the way back to the house to get her inside. By the time they reached out, there were two soldiers there to take Zuko back to the ship. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” He went to lean in to kiss her like they did before in the Earth Kingdom capital but stopped himself. 

Kasumi had leaned in as well but was able to recover quicker. Their evening had been like old times. 

Stepping inside Kasumi let the door close behind her, “Where did you get off to,” Bato asked. “Just for a walk with Zuko. Figured it would be better if I wasn’t around while everything was explained. How did everything go over,”

“Well your father is out for a walk, the kids have left for some time to think and process everything. Right now it’s just me and you, did you eat,” She hadn’t. She and Zuko had wandered around for a good three hours or so only to never stop and think to eat. With a fond shake of his head, he gave her some of the leftover food from dinner to eat.

When Hakoda returned from his walk he wrapped his arms around his lover and sighed as he tucked his face between his shoulder blades. “How are you holding up,”

“Did Kasumi and Zuko date at some point,”

Pulling away he thought for a split second, of everything that had been said that’s what he asked. “From my understanding, they did date for a little while but it fell through. What does that have to do with anything,”

“Nothing to worry about,” Bato had noticed that their now oldest had been a bit different after returning. 

\--

Zuko had an early morning Meeting with Hakoda to talk about opening trade with the Fire Nation and soon the rest of the world. Everything had been so closed off and there was so much that the world could be offered from the Water Tribes.

As the meeting came to a close Zuko stood shaking Hakoda’s hand, “Sir, where would I find the school of the Waterbender Master Pakku,” Kasumi had told him that in the morning she could be found teaching classes with the master to help further the young students. With directions given Zuko left to find her while leaving Hadoka perplexed. 

Arriving at the school he enters only to stand by the side as she watches Pakku and Kasumi show the children some more combat-oriented waterbending. 

“That will be all for the day,” Pakku calls the class to an end. Kasumi gave Zuko a wave as a few of the students had questions for her. Kasumi was patient as she’d always been though he could see that she was a little excited to get the lesson ended.

“Let’s go eat, I’m starving and I’ve been up since dawn,”

“What happened to rise with the moon,” the firebender teased. Giving the young ruler a playful shove she walked with him, “It’s for discipline. All nations have it to some degree when teaching young generations to bend their natural element. Thought your Uncle would have taught you that,” There was no malice or annoyance the man was merely teasing really.

Bowing to Pakku out of respect they held a brief conversation before the two left to go out on their own. Once they were well out of ear sot he shook his head fondly, “They don’t even see it,”

A few days later when Kasumi came over to their home to bring something over for them Kasumi introduced Zuko to her grandmother only for the old woman to regard him with a curious look. She remembered the young man he’d been before. 

Zuko bowed before her begging for her forgiveness. She saw the look in Kasumi’s eye watching as he did this feeling it was owed. “Apology accepted,” she nodded to him before sending the two off with a package of seal jerky to which Kasumi quickly offered Zuko a bit to try as they headed off. 

Turning to her husband Kanna had a knowing smile, it would only be a matter of time.

\--

They two continued on like this nearly every day for almost a month. Zuko was patient and went to find something to do with the others while Kasumi fulfilled her duties when they required her attention. Though he would stay if he could and wait until they could walk for a while even if simply to walk her home sometimes in companionable silence and others talking about the classes they had.

\--

Saying good night Kasumi slipped inside, “Hey, did you have a good night?”

Removing her parka Kasumi nodded, “I did,” She kissed each of their cheeks, “Wait what about dinner,” Bato called after her, “Already ate. Good night,”

Hakoda couldn’t believe this, the two were so well together. Things fell easily into place as far as the simple pace they settled. “They’re in love,”

“Bato she doesn’t want marriage. They will get themselves hurt,” he protested only to see his husband shake his head, “Koda, she never said she didn’t want marriage. She didn’t want an arranged marriage. Besides they are old friends that are walking, talking, and spending time together. Let them be,” He leaned in to steal a kiss from the shorter man.

\--

It was like before since he’d arrived nearly a fortnight ago. It was so nice to see her smiled, hear her laugh. 

The necklace he’d carved was still burning a hole into his pocket though, but he needed the right time to ask. It wouldn’t be fair to just walk into her life with the chance to whisk Kasumi away and she possibly had someone to call her own. One day as he was finishing up a meeting he decided now would be the best time to speak with both Hakoda and Bato as the other left he was the last at the door only to close it behind them to focus on the other two men in the room.

“Is something wrong, Lord Zuko,” Bato questioned.

The young ruler stalled for a moment before speaking, “I know that in the south the women have the say-so in who they will and will not marry. I know arranged marriage is what drove Kasumi to leave her home up north. I am not asking for her hand but for your blessing, if she agrees to marry me,”

Hakoda and Bato were childhood friends, brothers in arms, and lovers, they knew how to work and move and have conversations without verbally communicating. Standing up he moved around the end of the desk, they both liked Zuko. So far the boy had been respectful and Kasumi and the others all had faith in him. He was a far cry from the boy that they were once told about two years ago. 

“If my daughter agrees to take you as her husband, you will have our blessing for your marriage,”

Bowing at the waist he came up with a smile. “Thank you. Thank you both.” With one more bow, Zuko was out the door to go make his plans to propose. 

\--

Zuko made his plan, they went out for a walk, followed by dinner and a new shop that had appeared. After they took Appa to a peak that overlooked the sea and was at just the right point to see the village below. 

“It’s beautiful up here.” She smiled at him. “Tonight’s been a good night, almost like a date,” She pointed out him. 

“Yeah it has.” he tucked his hands into his robes reaching for the necklace. “You’re beautiful too,” he told her. He couldn’t tell if the redness in her cheeks was from the cold or his compliment. Her nose crinkled the way he loved and Zuko was lost to her. 

“Kasumi, I know I messed up before. I thought of you so many times over the last year and this whole month here with you I have realized I love you. I love you far more than I did before and I miss you and the time we spent together. I don't want to spend any more time away from you,” he pulled the necklace out presenting it to the waterbender, “Will you marry me?”

Kasumi could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she looked at the beautiful necklace that had been made, “Yes.”

\--

When Zuko gave her the betrothal necklace Kasumi couldn’t keep her mind off it at first. It was a new weight around her neck: a beautiful red stone carved down to look like a sun and moon together attached to a beautiful royal blue band. 

The following morning her parents and the others were all there to congratulate them. Sokka was somewhat shocked because he then realized he would be related to Zuko by marriage.

“We’ll have to have a fire nation wedding,” Zuko pointed out while the group all sat down to dinner for just themselves the night following the family announcement.

“But if we do that then only our friends will come. My parents can’t make that trip not when there is so much to do,” Kasumi frowned. 

Aang interrupted them, “Why not have two weddings?” he asked, “That way the one here is more family and friends and it would be more personal to you both. The one that takes place in the Fire Nation is more for the nation than it is for the bride and groom,”

“Twinkle toes does have a point. You would do better having both." Toph shrugged. "They can’t really stop you from having two ceremonies.” Aang had a point. There was no rule against having two weddings. A short engagement to plan the one here in the south. Word could be sent ahead to the Fire Nation that Zuko was going to bring home a bride to marry. 

During a council meeting that night Hakoda stood proudly as he stepped forward to introduce Zuko and Kasumi as an engaged couple. 

There was a single call of outrage as a man came forward, “That girl promised marriage to my son.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Who are you?” Bato questioned.

“My name is not important. What matters is that she promised my son a marriage. Now it is being thrown away at the chance of a better offer. Or perhaps you’ve taken on more of the Northern influence than you let on, Chief Hakoda, and this marriage is arranged.”

“It is not an arranged marriage. How dare you say that I would lead your son along,” Kasumi protested.

Hakoda and Bato shared a look as Denahi came both having a dark look come over their faces. “You said you loved me,” he lied. “That we could be together. That we would be happy and have a family.” 

Zuko let go of Kasumi’s hand, “He’s lying,” Kasumi declared again.

“We were there the night your son came to our home, Kasumi rejected his proposal because she doesn't love him,” Bato explained.

“Or perhaps your daughter has been lying to you. My son has told me a number of things in great detail about the time they have spent together in the village. That she promised she would be his and when he proposes the girl rejects him only for the Fire Lord to appear not much later.”

“You shouldn’t marry a man you don’t really love, Kasumi,” Denahi told her. 

It was then that Zuko stood up to leave the room now full of whispers, murmurs, and gossip as the two found themselves outside. His fear was coming true, Kasumi had made a life here without him and now there was the chance that he was stealing her away from someone she might really love. That she would move past him and it was his own fault for not coming sooner.

Kasumi followed after him, “Zuko, please wait. He’s lying, I’ve only ever loved you, you...you’re all--”

Zuko cut Kasumi off, “I think it’s best we both take a while to think this over, think about what we really want. Until then, I’m retracting my proposal,” Turning to leave Zuko decided to head back to his ship. Watching his retreating form Kasumi’s eyes overflowed with tears before Katara was there to take her back to the house with Sokka’s help. 

Denahi watched as he and his father started to head back to their own home. 

\--

Hearing Kasumi cry broke their hearts, it was clear how much love she felt for Zuko. How much he felt for her, they wore their love for each other in the open. Coming into the room with some tea Katara tried to convince Kasumi to drink some. “We’ll get this figured out. Just have to think about who you really love.”

“Aside from names, hellos, and goodbyes, I do not know Denahi. I do not care for him. When he asked for marriage I turned him down. Said I was not ready to just say yes to a boy I did not know, he said we could learn to love each other and I told him I was not interested. But Zuko, I know Zuko, I love Zuko. He’s never been completely out of my thoughts,”

The situation did not look good because Zuko was Fire Lord and that would gain a great deal of favor and change for his marriage to Kasumi. Thinking about it the tears started all over again.

\--

The next day Denahi’s father argued that the promise for marriage should be kept. Denahi looked upon her with a slight gleam in his eyes. He was winning. 

“If your daughter will not honor the promise made to my son for marriage I call into review one of our oldest laws. Your children above all others should honor any promises made or are they simply examples of what we have to expect from you?”

Getting up the door was opened by Bato, “Remove yourself from our home as we need more time to think this over and talk this over as a family.”

Kasumi could feel the tears in her eyes again, Zuko still hadn’t spoken to her since he went back to his ship the day before. “I don’t know him!” she raged once the door was closed. “He is lying. We’ve barely spoken, ever.” Bato hugged Kasumi close, rubbing circles into her back to help calm her down. She hadn’t stopped crying yet and it made his heartache to see their adopted daughter in this state. Tears didn’t suit her.

Hakoda sighed, this was putting him in a tight spot. “If a promise of marriage was made to that boy it has to be honored, Kasumi, I’m sorry. Do you have anything or anyone that could disprove what he is saying?”

Katara and Sokka both got the same idea, “We need Toph. She can tell when people are lying.”

“She’s at a smaller encampment with Aang to help with some of the building there.” Sokka scratched his head trying to think of the quickest way there.

“Son if we give you a way there could you get her back? We’ll try to stall but this is unusual and the council and Denahi’s father are calling for a ruling. This is not something that happens and without evidence or witnesses we can’t prove or disprove anyone.”

Bato added, “The boy’s father is right, it was convenient that Zuko came back just in time and to announce a marriage to you.” It looked like an arranged marriage. Kasumi couldn’t prove that she did not love him. Couldn’t prove that Hakoda hadn’t couched her this entire time. 

“If I leave now I could cover some good ground,” Sokka didn’t want to see his friend and sister be separated when it was so very clear that they were perfect together. Natural and the sun and moon in the sky above. Bato left with Sokka to help him with the boat to bring it back. Katara looked back to their father, “How long do we have before you have to announce it to the council?”

“If nothing is brought up to prove that Kasumi has no interest in this boy I will have to announce it tomorrow night that she will marry him. I’m sorry sweetheart, this is bringing up some of our oldest laws. Because this has never been an issue here we’ve never had to do this. Or if it was done before it was a long time ago.”

\--

The following night both Katara and Kasumi came to stand by Hakoda as the meeting started. Zuko was in the meeting as well and he would not look at her. His honey-colored eyes looking everywhere but to her and it made her heartache. The man she loved was right there and the man she had no feelings for came up to them. “I would like to speak with my fiance,” 

“She’s not you fiance just yet and you know you’re cruel for doing this,” 

Placing a hand on Katara’s shoulder she asked her to give them a moment. Kasumi’s face held no expression, there was even a gleam in her eyes. 

Denahi leaned in to whisper, “I know I can be a better husband to you than he can, you belong here and with me. Doesn’t matter now, I know you’ll be a good wife to me,”

“No, I will be your bride but I will never be your wife, being your wife would imply that I love you. You will never have my love. Any children that you think will be produced from our marriage will not exist. I will hate you until the end,”

The doors to the room opened as Aang, Sokka, Bato, and Toph all walled in, “We leave for a few days and you get into trouble.”

“What is the meaning of this,” Denahi’s father demanded. 

“We’re going to prove you wrong. Your son has been lying and Toph can tell when someone is.” Aang explained.

“There is no way to tell if someone is lying or not,” The father demanded. Smiling Sokka demanded he tries. 

Thinking for a moment he started a simple line of questions to test this theory, “My name is Sitka,” Toph nodded. “I’m a fisherman by trade,” Another nod. “I’m an only child.” She took her head, “Lie.”

It was a lie he had four siblings. 

Turning to his son Sitka set a firm look on, “Did she promise you marriage?” He’d stuck up for his son this entire time. He’d heard about Kasumi and up until this point had only heard about her from his son. He’d been furious when his son returned home without his bride to be in tow for an introduction.

“She did. She said she would marry me, dad. Kasumi swore she would,”

“He’s lying,” Toph replied.

Zuko’s eyes went from Toph to Kasumi, her blue eyes already on him. She’d been telling him the truth, that there was nothing between them. Pushing Denahi away she ran to Zuko, right now all she wanted to do was hug him, kiss him. They could talk about this later. He could apologize when they had a bit of alone time. 

“I love you. I love you more than you could know.” Argued Denahi.

“But you didn’t say that. You never spoke to me to get to know me. You don’t marry someone and get to know that you have to know them beforehand. This will not make someone love you.” She replied. 

Sitka looked disappointed in his son, but he was a man that would admit he was wrong. He bowed to Hakoda first, begging for his forgiveness for this mess, the next apology went to Zuko and finally to Kasumi. Punishment would have to be given for what the boy had done. 

\--

“You know I’ll grovel at your feet if I have to for your forgiveness.” He took her hand in his to press his lips to it. 

“Tell me why you didn’t believe me when I said I didn’t love him,” 

Right to the point then, “We haven’t spoken or seen each other in over a year. I knew it was a long shot coming here like this and with a betrothal necklace no less. I had a fear that I would get down here and find that you had made a life for yourself. I mean you have but I mean that you would be dating someone. I didn’t want to come down here and turn everything on its head just because of my feelings. I didn’t want to put you in a never-ending cycle of did I choose the right person. So when he came forward I said you should think about who you really wanted.”

Bringing her hands up to cup his face she sighed softly, “Truth is, the reason I didn’t try dating anyone was because there was just so much going on. I got adopted, I had duties to fulfill, I was still battling my feelings for you. I wanted time to let you go but I couldn’t,”

“Well,” he pulled her in a bit closer, “Do you still want to give this a shot?”

“Of course I do. I want to marry you,”

Lifting the shorter bender from her feet he spun her around forcing a laugh from her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, kudos all fuel me.
> 
> The next chapter is probably going to be one of the longest I have ever written. Im working on it currently and I'm already 6 pages in.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're keeping it PG 13 in this house. As a reminder, they are both 18.

“Your grandfather was one of my best friends growing up. He gave this trunk to me with a few things to hold onto for you in case you ever returned to the North Pole.” Pakku presented Kasumi with a trunk. 

“You really kept it all this time?”

He nodded, “When your best friend asks you to do something on their deathbed you never say no.”

“Thank you, Grandpa.”

Taking the trunk she hesitated before opening it. “This is a wedding dress,”

“It is. It was your mothers, they were determined to save it for you.” There was a dress, boots, pants, and even her mother’s betrothal necklace. “Thank you, for keeping these items safe for me.”

\--

Zuko was sharing a room with Sokka while they went over the wedding preparations and so far things were going smoothly as they took their time for the next full moon. 

“Why are you waking me up, Sokka?” 

“Because, we’re going fishing, part of the tradition. Come on.” He did say he wanted to do this the right way. But now he was somewhat worried what if he failed this task? 

Sokka could see the gears in his head turning and overthinking it. Place a hand on his shoulder to get Zuko’s attention he smiled, “Hey, don’t look so worried, my dads aren’t going to reject you if you can’t fish. This is more for bonding than anything else,”

Within the next hour, they were out by the dock getting into one of the boats with the things they needed. In truth, Hakoda and Bato didn’t really fish like this anymore. Since the village had grown things were easier on the people now and fish could be sold in the market now. If they went it was because they needed the space or the activity to stay busy for a day.

Once one the boat, it was really just sailing around and talking. Zuko got to hear more of the stories of the two as a young man and even a few about Sokka and Katara growing up here. The longer they were out the easier he felt thought Hakoda and Bato had never shown him any disdain. They knew he would take care of her and she would take care of him. But Bato still felt the need to say it, "Take care of her for us. She can do so much on her own but that doesn't mean she should have to." From what he heard they were like the sun and moon working together. A perfect example of the push and pull that waterbenders used. 

\--

“Can’t really give them that as a gift,” Hakoda frowned. 

Katara could hear the two in their room talking, knocking on the door she waited for the all-clear before coming in, “Hey sweetie,” Hakoda offered a smile from the bed he had settled into. 

“I was walking by and heard you two talking. Having some trouble figuring out what to give them?”

“We are, yes,” The taller of the two confessed. “Usually with weddings you give the couple things they will need to furnish their home. But they aren’t going to live here so giving them things like furs and skins doesn’t seem like a wise gift,”

“That would be a problem,” she could see where it wouldn’t work. If the weather in the Fire Nation at least got a little cold it would make sense but it doesn’t. But there was also the issue that Aang had told her about as well, Zuko had been telling him and Sokka he wanted to give Kasumi something of home while they lived in the Fire Nation.

“I have an idea, I need to talk to Zuko and then I’ll get right back to you,” Without much warning, the youngest of their trio was out the door.

The following afternoon she came back with a solution to their problem. For anyone that would give them the usual items Zuko would happily accept them and would use them as part of his gift to make a home away from home for his new bride. The young Fire Lord felt a bit of a weight off his chest as he was going to be able to offer Kasumi something of home instead of taking it all from her as his father had done to his mother. 

\--

The days were passing quickly to the next full moon, preparations were made for a big feast to be had the night of. It was something to rejoice in, after so much hardship over the years due to the war. This was a perfect sign of new beginnings. 

With all the planning and preparations to head back, Kasumi and Zuko finally had a chance to sit and talk for a little while, “Are you feeling nervous?” 

“I am. You would think I wouldn’t but after everything, I’ve done but this would be different,”

“Does being married scare you or is it something else,” Zuko brought over a cup of tea. Right now the others were all out leaving the two a minute to catch their breaths. “A few things, I love you and I want to be married to you. I don’t have fear there, but what if the Fire Nation hates me?”

“How could anyone hate you? I know it’s wishful thinking and there may be some who hate the idea of this marriage but I know a lot of people want to put that hate behind them.” he took her hand into his, “People are open-minded now and a lot has changed. I want you to be honest with me, if anyone attacks you, or says something to you just so we can keep an eye on it. I know you can fight for yourself, but I’m going to worry about you.” 

“I trust you to protect me but I will be protecting you as well. We’re in this together.” 

Uncle’s words were starting to make sense now. Find someone who would help him rule instead of just being a back seat to things. 

\--

“Am I supposed to feel like my heart is going to leap out of my chest?”

“Getting cold feet are we?” Kanna questioned. 

“No, of course not. I’m worried I’ll fall and end up on my face.” 

She lagged softly, “You won’t. There, you’re ready.” she added the decorative comb to finish off her hair. 

Across town Sokka helped Zuko finish preparing, “You know, I prepared myself to have Aang as my brother in law but now I’m going to be related to the Fire Lord instead,” Sokka teased. “Honestly, it’s perfect. You and her together, you’re great together, remind me of my dad and mom when she was still alive. Just love between you.”

A knock on the door, “Boys if we take much longer we’ll be late.” 

Sokka and Zuko shared a look before nodding to each other to head out to the center of town. The moon hung high in the sky, with hardly any clouds. As they made their way to the altar Kasumi looked to the sky, she felt a warmth come over her remembering that Yue was there.

Pakku stood at the head of the altar, the couple having asked him since he was a well-respected elder in the village. Zuko stood with him while the others had taken their seats to save for Hakoda who waited to present Kasumi to Zuko.

Looking up Zuko felt like the world was stopping. He wished he could save this moment in time forever as he saw Kasumi in her dress. Once she’d been given to him, Zuko’s only focus was on her and the same for the young water bender. The vows of expectations of a husband and a wife, to weather through any storm that represented hardships of marriage or full traps that represented wealth they may have in love, money, or children and an empty net for when things were not as plentiful. When the time comes they share their first kiss and a married couple before taking their first steps as husband and wife. There is a cheer among the gathered friends and family. 

They went right to the feast with a large spread of food, drinks, and things imported with the new trades that have since been opened. “I didn’t get to say it before but you look incredibly handsome dressed up in Water Tribe colors,” she reached up 

“You look beautiful,” pressing a soft kiss to her lips he tried not to lose himself in her beauty as he tried to commit her memory. 

Master Pakku had a few of his students put on a small show for them as a bit of entertainment. Music was played and the dancing began quickly after that. The two spent much of the night apart without really meaning to. As the reception came to an end they gravitated toward each other again Zuko taking a firm hold of her hand. They were tired from the long day but it had been a good one. Tomorrow morning they would be leaving to head to the Fire Nation. 

Walking along Zuko led them all the way to a private hut for the night. Kasumi reached for the knot at Zuko’s waist to get him out of his parka. “There,”

It was expected of couples to consummate the marriage but it was clear they were too tired for any more activity other than sleeping. Once their clothes were tucked away safely with their travel wear already prepared for the morning Zuko pulled Kasumi back against his chest as his face tucked against her shoulder. 

“I love you,” he kissed the shell of her ear. “I love you too.” 

\--

The following morning they were up and their wedding clothes back away into the trunk like before to take it with them. Down at the docks they gave their final goodbyes. “I’ll be back to visit before long, I promise,” 

“I know you will,” Hakoda kissed her head.

On the ship, Kasumi watched the dock as it slowly got further and further until she couldn’t see the landmass anymore. “Hey, you okay?” the hand around her waist brought her back to the current moment. 

“I’m okay,” she promised.

That night Zuko took her hand to lead her down to their quarters for the trip back. Zuko’s advisor suddenly appeared between them, “What is the meaning of this?” He demanded. 

“My lord, while you may be married by Water Tribe standards you have not married in your home nation and therefore your marriage is not yet recognized. You may not share a marriage bed again until you’ve been wed properly.” 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Zuko clenched his jaw while Kasumi sucked her teeth. 

“A room had been prepared for the future lady next door,” he gestured to the room to the right of Zuko’s. Giving his advisor a stern look he took her over to the room. 

“I’ll be back in a little while,” He whispered into her ear before saying good night and heading into his own chambers. They both entered their rooms, the doors closing behind them. With a sigh, they each did their waiting. A good three hours before Zuko slipped out only to see his advisor there when he turned to go Kasumi’s room, “I was just going to get a snack,”

“I believe the kitchen is in the other direction,” Kasumi had opened her door behind him and was prepared to water whip him in the back of the head.

“No, no, I don’t think I’m that hungry anymore,” He went back into his room and Kasumi did the same, each letting out a frustrated growl or grunt as they forced themselves to settle in for bed.

\--

By the time they arrived in Fire Nation waters, the advisor was back in their ear again. He was more so speaking to Kasumi about her etiquette until their wedding day in three days' time. 

Getting dressed in a finer robe Kasumi looped her arm with Zuko’s, “He’s annoying.”

“Tell me about it. I just want to marry you so we can be done with all this. I’m married to you, you are my wife and I should be allowed to share my bed with you,”

A palanquin arrived to carry them off to the palace city but not before Zuko gave an order that the specially marked crates in the cargo hold were to be brought to the palace. “Finally got you out here, and this time the right way,”

“Oh come on, you have to admit we did have a lot of fun while we could on that beach training before.”

Kasumi was right, even though they’d been training there for over a month by the time the comet came. They’d had fun even once the pair became more civil to each other. “We did, maybe one day we’ll do it all over again.” The chance to have all of them together again just like old times. 

The pair talked quietly going over the things that Zuko knew and said that he would show her once they were married by Fire Nation standards. “My lord, we’ve arrived.” The palanquin was set down, the curtain was drawn back for them both to get inside. Getting out Zuko helped Kasumi down in time to be greeted by his family. 

Bowing she spoke, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ursa, Zuko’s told me so much about you,”

“Please stand up, you are my son’s bride, that makes us family and in turn my daughter. I won’t have you bowing to me for that. Please my husband Ikem, and our daughter Kiyi.”

“Hello, I’m looking forward to being your big sister,” she winked at her. 

“What no hug for me?” Iroh pouted as he opened his arms to welcome both his nephew and new niece into his arms. 

“Uncle I’ve missed you so much,” He lifted her up a bit as he hugged. 

“I am happy to see you. Now I have my pai sho partner back,”

A servant appeared to escort Kasumi to her room for the chance to get her things settled for the next few days and to get refreshed for dinner. It gave Zuko the perfect chance to go over her wedding gift with the staff to ensure it was set up properly. 

In the housing wing of the palace, a Fire Sage appeared introducing Kasumi to a pair of her own personal servants that were both eager to assist her in any way they could. She wasn’t sure how she felt about this. She’d never really liked someone waiting on her, not even when she and Princess Yue would hang out together. They looked at some of her clothing deeming that it would not be suitable as it was all Water Tribe style with only one formal gown.

“My Lady, what about this trunk, anything here?” Turning to see which one she was talking about she stopped her, “No, not that one. That one contains our wedding clothing. Please leave this one closed.” Taking the trunk Kasumi set it off to the side. She would have to think about where to store them so nothing happened to anything.

There was a knock on the door before another maid appeared, this time her arms full of a bundle of robes. “This will do nicely,” She agreed once it was shown to her. 

After a quick bath, the young woman was refreshed and dressed in the colors of the Fire Nation. Wei-Wei was more than happy to show Kasumi the dining room explained that after a short while she would know the palace like the back of her hand. “Lord Zuko usually takes breakfast in the morning, lunch in the afternoon. If he has a long day ahead he will have a snack at sundown and light dinner served in his room when he retires for the evening. If he doesn’t have any late meetings planned dinner is had together with the other family members,” That was something easy to commit to memory. 

“There you are,” Zuko was up to meet Kasumi with a peak on the cheek for now. Bringing her over to the table he sat her at his right-hand side.

Dinner was a pleasant affair for the moment part. Kasumi mostly listened to Kiyi talk about the things she was learning and had been doing while Zuko had been away. Towards the end of the meal, she found out that at the Fire Nation wedding they had no say in other than small critiques on food like adding or removing something. Ursa told us about her own wedding to Ozai and that it had been a very impersonal affair. 

Ursa could see that Zuko truly loved Kasumi, the looks they shared the little touches they could sneak in. Once dinner was finished and dessert was had, Ursa, Ikem, and Kiyi left as it was well past her bedtime since they’d waited for Zuko to return. Uncle excused himself once Kasumi promised to meet him for breakfast since Zuko had early meetings.

The couple took a walk hand in hand through the palace. “Two more days and we’ll be married here,” Zuko had realized very quickly that their time together would be somewhat sparse for the first few months until Kasumi could be caught up to speed with matters and affairs. Meals maybe and nights would be the only real-time he would be able to see her.

“I look forward to it, Zuko I want you to tell me things. I want to be here for you and if you ever want an outside perspective on things I’m willing to listen and help.”

“I want you to. Usually, the Fire Lady doesn’t have much of a role in the politics of things more so running the household, but it would be nice to have someone who can talk to me that isn’t an advisor and will call me on bad decisions. You always could make me think,”

“Well someone had to,” Zuko had told her that when he went up against his father on the Day of Black Sun her words came to mind when he told him what he’d done wrong.

After a while, Zuko finally walked them to the housing wing of the palace bringing Kasumi to her door. “I’ll see you in the morning, hopefully,” he kissed her, “Good night.”

“Good night,”

\--

When Kasumi finally woke the following morning Zuko had already eaten and was off to another meeting leaving her to the tailor to have her wedding robes settled. 

“Wei-Wei could I have a snack, please? Cherries would be nice I heard they’re good this time of year,” 

Wei-Wei complimented her choice and went to fetch a bowl for Kasumi to have along with water and a bit of melon that the kitchen staff prepared as well. Thanking the young woman Kasumi returned to her reading happily eating her cherries until she bit down on something hard. Spitting it into her hand she realized it was a single cherry pit. 

“Forgive me, my lady,” Wei-Wei dropped into a bow with her forehead to the floor. 

“Wei-Wei please you’ve done nothing wrong, it’s a single cherry pit. Nothing to fuss over, no harm done. Please get up,”

“You aren’t going to banish me?”

Kasumi almost looked scandalized by the thought that she would ever be so cruel. “I would never do that. This was a simple mistake, as I said no harm was done.” The pit was set down and she picked up another to eat. Had the previous Fire Lord been so cruel that for a simple mistake someone could be banished as well?

\--

Sitting down she let the girls prepare her hair for her.

“You have such full and lovely hair,” Wei-Wei smiled as she finished the braid while the other girl Ming situated the headdress and they brought the rest together before putting the veil on. “All done,” 

Standing up Kasumi was able to get a look at herself in the mirror. She was glad to see the bit of blue that had been added to her dress. “We’ve never had a bride from another nation and the former Fire Lady suggested that you have a bit of blue on your own. Brings out your eyes,”

“Thank you, both.” There was a knock at the door, Uncle was going to be presenting Kasumi for the ceremony so it was most likely him. 

“Wow,” only it didn’t sound like Uncle, turning around she saw Sokka. “Sokka!” hiking up the skirts she moved to hug him close. “When did you get here?”

“Late last night, it was a secret we had planned. Even if this is a royal wedding we wanted to be here. Suki, Katara, Toph, and Aang are here too. You look beautiful, now come on, you have to get married again.”

The ceremony was a quiet one, with one small change of the Fire Sages pronouncing them both as the Fire Lord and Lady of the Fire Nation. There were a few faces that did not look pleased with the thought of having a foreigner at the side of their ruler, but that did not bother her. If anything was ever born of that dislike she and Zuko would face it together, but tonight they would look to the future with hope and optimism to leave it better than they had received it. 

For now, they could have a bit of fun, wine, food, and dancing ensued well into the night, this time the two staying much closer together. As they left the end reception Zuko brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Come on, I have something I want to show you,”

“Can’t it wait?”

“I’ve been waiting to show you this, it’s my gift to you,”

“Zuko you didn’t have to get me a gift, th--”

Shaking his head he stopped them, “You are giving up so much by agreeing to marry me. I don’t want you to be unhappy here, not like how my mother was. I want you to remember where you came from and your culture. When we have children I want you to teach them as much about The Water Tribes as I will about the Fire Nation.” 

Wherever Zuko was taking them was still towards the housing wing, the room just at the end of the hall, “Close your eyes,” She gave him a look, “Please,” Closing her eyes she let Zuko guide her into the room, she heard him take in a breath before he started to fire bend, “Now look,”

Opening her eyes Kasumi felt the breath catch in her chest, the room looked like home. It was smaller than many of the other rooms, and now it was decorated like that of a Water Tribe hut. There were furs, and pelts, “Oh Zuko, it looks like home,” she got a bit teary-eyed reaching up to wipe them away before hugging him, “Thank you, thank you,”

Pulling her along he brought her over to their shared room, her things having been moved over once they’d left for the ceremony.

Wei-Wei helped Kasumi get her hair down but left the rest to her. Once she was gone Kasumi bit the corner of her lip as a familiar hand touched her cheek to guide her head to turn toward her left. Turning around Zuko's arms settled around her waist, "We don't have to,"

"Okay," he whispered against her lips as he kissed Kasumi again. His fingers found the knots that held her dress closed and eased each one until it all feel into a pool at her feet with only a thin silk slip left to cover her. Lifting his new wife up Zuko carried her to bed, where they continued to explore each other on a new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my ass should have left well enough alone. Warning: edit may happen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small look at their first year of marriage.

He was up with the sun, Kasumi at his side with her head pillowed on his bicep. He felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the sun come up behind her bathing them both in warm light. “I love you,” He kissed her head before slowly pulling himself away letting Kasumi slide into his space taking up his warmth and scent while he left for his morning exercises. 

By the time Zuko finished Kasumi wasn’t up and if he was right it wouldn't be much longer. Perhaps another hour or so. As hungry as he was he wanted to dine with her and if that meant waiting, so be it. Sitting at the table Zuko decided to look over a few documents needed for his meetings while he waited for Kasumi to rise and join him. 

A servant brought out a tray for Zuko of his usual favorites only to be stopped, “Please, going forward I would like breakfast to be served when Kasumi arrives to join me,” He was going to spend whatever time he could with his wife.

“Yes, my lord.” The servant bowed before taking the food back to the kitchen. 

Kasumi finally rose for the day and came to join him in what could be considered a bit of a lounge area for their suite. It was a lovely room, a low table, pillows, and things to make the area more comfortable for them when they decided to have alone time. 

“Morning,” she stretched as she padded across the room to join him at the table. 

“Good morning.” 

“You left me all alone. It’s the day after our wedding you should be spending it in bed with me,” Kasumi teased. And Zuko had to admit the idea was very appealing. 

“We will spend as much time in bed or on the beach as you want. I have to take care of a few things today and tonight we’ll head over to Ember Island,” he laughed at the look on her face, “Don’t worry, it’s been renovated and repaired. I took your advice and had it done up so I could have a place to go and detach from being Fire Lord for a while. Nice place for a vacation.”

Smiling she leaned in, “Finally listened to me then,”

“I’m going to be doing a lot of listening to you aren’t I,” They were packed and just about ready to go off on their own. “I have to do one more thing but I will meet you at the docks in time to go,” he kissed her cheek before setting off on his own. 

As Fire Lord Zuko never had to see him again, not unless he wanted to and he could come and go as he saw fit. Hearing his cell open Ozai frowned, “You’ve married,”

“I did.” It’s been a while since he’d seen his father. 

“So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” 

“I will not be like you. Fear is not something that will be a part of my life anymore. I will not hate her like you did my mother. I will never treat my children the way you treated Azula and myself. I may be your son, but you were never my dad,”

Ozai had no rebuttal for him, Zuko walked out of the cell to join his bride on their honeymoon.

\--

The longer they were together the more they were able to do as the people settled into their roles. Kasumi took on some tasks almost immediately, after listening to stories from Aang about those few weeks after arriving in the Fire Nation from Ba Sing Se education was one of the biggest things to look into.

With a couple of Kyoshi warriors, she went down to the schools to observe for herself before making the necessary adjustments. Things would not be so strict, the children would learn to be children and not grow up to be warriors. They could go on to learn whatever trade they so desired and not what they were told to based on if they were benders or non-benders.

“We’re just in time for lunch,” she smiled, wanting to have it with Zuko since she’d not seen him that morning. She appeared just in time to intercept the tray from one of the kitchen staff members, “Thank you, I will take it from here.” Before the young woman could argue the tray was out of her hand and Kasumi was slipping into the room to join Zuko, 

“Work away, time to eat,”

Getting up Zuko took the tray to set it down before pulling his wife into his arms planting a kiss on her soft lips. “Where have you been all morning?”

“I’ve been out and about to do a few things regarding education reform. So far everything is coming together. I have to meet with Aang to get some updated information for the textbooks. I’ve also received a letter from the North saying they would like me to come to speak with them about joining the trade routes.”

“I’m handling trade though,”

“I know, but I’m one of them so they wrote to me personally. I want you to come with me when I plan to go in a few weeks.” 

Pulling back he gave her a questioning look, “My love, I know them and I know what they can offer. We know what we can offer. The North has been closed off for so long this is now our chance to connect them to the rest of the world,”

She had a point, “Alright, we’ll go together,”

\--

It had only been six months that they were married now. Kasumi preferred to count from the date of their true wedding in the south. Since arriving things have been busy. They were up every morning, there were meetings and things to do or oversee. Changes and budgets, and reforms to go over. Sometimes they found themselves in bed very late.

“An heir needs to be produced,” The advisor pressed.

“Enough,” Kasumi rarely raised her voice at any of them but they’d been at this since their wedding night. “I don’t think you remember that not three years ago the world was plunged into war.” Bringing her voice down the waterbender continued, “There is far more that needs to be done than to bring a child into a world that still has nightmares about suffering and fire. A child will come when we deem it fit until then there will be no more discussion on the matter.”

The advisor bowed before backing out of the room with a quick apology.

Smiling Zuko kissed her cheek, “I’m glad you stood up for yourself, sweetie”

“I stood up for us. I know you aren’t ready either, we can take our time with these things. There is so much that needs to be done and seen to.”

\--

The first year wasn’t the easiest, they argued about reform and policies. Sometimes people wanted to talk to the other instead or even tried to put them up against each other. 

They finally solved that issue by declaring that nothing would be said or dealt with outside of the council chamber. It benefited them because they were less likely to stress themselves with council matters outside of that time frame. It forced them to take a break. It allowed them time to just be Zuko and Kasumi. If they didn’t share dinner with the rest of their family then it would be had quietly in their rooms, perhaps a walk after dinner, or basking in their love together. 

Zuko had meant what he’d told his father, that he would be nothing like him. Every so often he could bring a little gift simply because he could. Sometimes it would be shells from the beach, or a crystal he found while wandering down in the markets. Flowers would occasionally appear on her side of the bed before she woke up in the morning. 

Kasumi had her own way of things, while her healing would never be up to par with Katara she would still take the time to sit with Zuko and apply a burn balm she would make to his scars. Once done she would set it all to the side before kissing each spot. Sometimes she’d sit on his rear and work the knots out of his back while pressing kisses to his spine.

On a rainy day, Zuko will cancel any council meetings. They sit by the balcony and watch or even sit in it before he carries her off to bed to lick the water from her skin. Meals are light and they feed each other the fruit that sits on the tray. 

They were there for the nightmares. The longer time passed the less frequent they were. If Zuko woke in a cold sweat Kasumi was there to comfort offering him a warm hand to his bed as he would tuck his face against the skin of her abdomen, kissing her own scars as she drifted off to sleep. 

If nightmares forced Kasumi to wake up he would wrap his arms around her whispering softly that he would always have her and keep her safe before tucking the woman into his side or spooning her. 

\--

She sat in the shade of a tree listening to the soft breeze through the garden as she read over some documents. It was quiet until there was a bit of commotion.

Getting up Kasumi went to see what it was and saw a boy of about ten or eleven throwing fireballs at the fire sage that stood before him. His name was Yao if memory serves her correctly, the son of one of the kitchen staff. 

“Enough!” she called out, the sage bowed before her and structured Yao to do so as well though the boy didn’t seem to want to do anything. 

“What’s the problem?”

“The boy refuses to study his basics and wants the next set for his firebending training,”

“I said I was ready,” Yao argued, it sounded much like Zuko though he’d been older saying these things. 

“No, you’re not ready. Far from it. If you can’t use your basics to defeat me then you cannot go onto the next steps,” Taking off her robe she set it to the side. Under their robes, they wore something a little more comfortable and soft. For it was wide-leg pants, a short-sleeve shirt, and vest. The vest may have been Zuko’s and the only reason she insisted on stealing it was for his scent. 

“Fire Lady Kasumi, this is not appropriate for a figure such as yourself,” he said. She ignored him. 

“Use the basic exercises, if you can take me down using them I will have Fire Sage Khan to train you for the next set,” Kasumi wouldn’t even use waterbending to fight him. She’d spared Zuko and firebenders enough to end the war to lose to anymore. 

Yao nodded and made the first move. It gave Kasumi what she needed to see of his fighting. He was young and there was potential, his stances could be stronger, but his mind was in the wrong place. Uncle once said that fire comes from the breath, not the muscle. He was out of breath from all the movement. Redirecting his attack, though he tried it again only to it dodged again. The more Kasumi avoided his attacks the more frustrated Yao became until he tried to attack her with everything he had leaving himself open for her to put him on the ground. 

“There you’ve lost, you are not ready for the next set. You will start with the basics and you will begin them with me starting tomorrow afternoon, meet me in the courtyard, no excuses.” Taking her robe from Khan she put it back on to go back to her spot in the garden. 

“My lady, please you are not a fire bender,” 

“Well aware of that fact. I only studied with the Dragon of the West, I am sure I can teach this boy a few things.”

\--

“Are you really going to teach a kid how to firebend?” Zuko asked as he walked into their chambers for the evening. 

“I am. I watched Uncle train you and you turned out very well. I also learned some things from him as well and I lived in the Fire Nation for Months learning with other practicing benders. Give me one month with him if you think I’m failing then I will send him back to the sages.”

Thinking it over her agreed, “Deal.”

A month later Zuko would learn to trust his wife’s judgment about her own skill and test out her ability in firebending moves more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the Kudos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say about this chapter is, I am so sorry. I still love you all even if you get mad at me for this one.

He watched as she slept, curled up next to him as they had done nearly every night for the last six years only this time was different. Reaching out Zuko ran his finger down the bridge of her nose. Kasumi didn’t get up with the sun but after a few years with Zuko, she knew when it would rise when his breathing would change. Today was one of the few days she would have to get up at sunrise, “I don’t wanna.” 

“I know, but the sooner we get the day done the sooner we can come back to our bed.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,”

They were going to be having a ball in a few days with diplomats coming from all over. With a begrudging confirmation, she rolled out of bed and stood only for her head to spill sending her dropping to her knees.

“Sumi,” Zuko was at her side instantly.

“Don’t worry, I’m all right, I just got up too fast is all.”

Once she was up on her feet she started to get dressed. Getting dressed she prepared for an early morning training session. “You know I still find it funny that you a waterbender is training firebenders,” Zuko chuckled. 

“But they are learning. Uncle said it does well to study other styles and we all learned from each other for bending. I remember and study enough to bring more into our lessons. Besides my student used to be very angry and pent up like someone, I once knew and now he’s on a much better path than he was before,” 

“Really? Going to bring up that part of me?” he asked. 

“Oh come on, you were all broody and cute. Now you’re handsome and wiser and with better hair.” Zuko’s hair had grown in more and now was well past his shoulders. Once they were finished dressing Zuko for his morning sessions and Kasumi for her own they sat down to breakfast before splitting up. It was one of the few things they would not give up. It was the time their bodies needed to keep a decent balance from the day to duties.

In the training yard, Kasumi dueled with one of her students showing them exactly how to do a move before she got dizzy again. She tried grasping for something that wasn’t there to keep herself up. The last thing she saw was her students rushing towards her.

/She felt the sun on her skin and heard the crushing of the waves. As she opened her eyes Kasumi could see two sets of footprints in the sand. Ones belonging to that of an adult, the others to a young child perhaps a toddler side by side before the waves washed the footsteps of the adult away the child’s were untouched./

Sitting up Kasumi realized she was in bed. “Hey, easy. Drink this,” cupping the back of her head Zuko helped his wife sit up enough to drink some of the water. “I don’t think you’re feeling very well. The last few days have been busy, let’s leave some of the preparations up to the servants and advisors.” He didn’t want Kasumi to push herself too far if she wasn’t feeling well. 

Nodding she agreed. Over the next few days, they both took it a bit easier with training on hold save for meditation in the morning. The ball was her idea, something that the others felt would be in good interest to finally bring everyone together respectfully. 

\--

The letter was run right to the council chambers, the messenger bowing before them. “Forgive me, but this was marked as an urgent message,” 

“Thank you,” The water bender bowed to him slightly before turning to the rest of the room. They were nearly done anyway. “We’re dismissed for the day,” They all knew well enough by now that what she said went and to never question her commands. 

Once everyone had left he turned his attention to Kasumi who appeared to be halfway through her letter already.

“Gran-gran is sick. They don’t think she’s going to be around much longer. I have to go home,” She’d lost her grandparents and never got to say goodbye. For all, she knew Gran-gran might already be gone. Reaching up Zuko cupped her face to clear away the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks. 

“We’ll go, together,”

\--

Kasumi seemed to detach herself from Zuko, she was withdrawn and quiet. Nothing like her usual self. She was still out there when he came forward with a heavier robe to wrap around her shoulders. “Hey,”

“Hey,”

“Talk to me, what’s wrong?”

Leaning her head against his shoulder she sighed, “I’ve never said good-bye like this before. I was too young to remember my parents dying. I left before my grandfather died. I wasn’t there to protect my grandmother during the attack on the North.”

Zuko understood it now, this was facing death a different way. “You don’t have to shoulder this alone,”

Sure they lived in the Fire Nation but there were letters that went back and forth frequently. 

\--

Bato met them at the dock, thankfully there was no crowd to meet them as they came off the ship. 

“There’s my girl,” Bato opened his arms to take her into a hug. Looking up into his eyes she could see that they were a bit red. He’d been crying too. 

Zuko appeared behind her and he was about to bow but the giant of a man pulled him in for a hug. “Come on,” He let go of them to start the walk up to the hut. 

“How is Grandpa holding up?”

Bato shrugged, “About as well as the rest of us are. He won’t leave her side. Katara has been trying to keep her comfortable for now.” Getting to the outside of the hut Kasumi took a deep breath trying to harden her nerves to enter. Stepping inside she felt the lump form in her throat again. 

Hakoda offered the couple a watery smile, he was happy to see them, though he wished it could have been in better circumstances. Coming closer Kasumi took the space that Hakoda left. “Gran-Gran,” 

Tired grey eyes looked back at her. The glint that she remembered wasn’t there, but still, Gran-Gran smiled. Taking her hand she gave it a weak squeeze. “They’ll be strong,” Her eyes slipped closed before her hand loosened. 

“Kanna? Kanna!” Pakku had been holding her other hand and cried softly as he placed his forehead to hers. Pulling away Kasumi did not have to look far for Zuko as he opened his arms for comfort, his cheek pressed to the top of her head. 

They’d all known it was coming, Kanna knew it was her time as well and in Water Tribe tradition her funeral pyre was lit by the time the sunset, and all those that knew he was there to say good-bye as well as give their condolences to her family. Katara, Kasumi, and Zuko were among the last of their family to leave, the trek to Hakoda and Bato’s hut suddenly seeming so far away. She could see it there and the ground only seemed to fall from under her feet as she collapsed in the street with Zuko there to catch her this time. 

\--

He watched as Kasumi slept, Katara had seen her collapse, they quickly brought her to the house, Katara going into healer mode and did a full examination. She’d delivered the news and it all suddenly made sense now. Kasumi was pregnant, with their first child. Her body was creating new life and she hadn’t eaten or drank enough since they’d left the ship causing her to faint. 

There was a relief that seemed to wash over him and new air in the room they’d all been in, there was a loss of life today but at the same time, there was a new life on the way.

He saw her turn over to face him, the blue opening to meet his. “What happened?”

“You kind of fainted,”

She frowned tucking her face under his chin, “Well that’s embarrassing, and at a funeral too.” She whined a bit. 

“Well the baby thought they needed the energy more than you,” he tried waiting for her reaction. 

“Baby?” she pulled away to look at him. They hadn’t been trying to get pregnant, but they did stop trying to avoid not getting pregnant with the idea that it would simply happen when it happened. That had been over a year ago.

“When you collapsed and we brought you in, Katara did a full exam and found that you are pregnant.”

Tears sprang to her eyes again before she buried her face into his chest, “It all makes sense now,”

“What does?” 

“A few days before the letter came when I fainted the first time I had a dream about two sets of footprints in the sand. One was small like a baby's, the other pair belonged to an adult and got washed away by the water. Then when Gran-Gran spoke to me before she passed she said ‘they’ll be strong’. It makes sense now, she was going and a baby is coming,” 

Hugging Kasumi he rubbed her back to comfort her. They were going to be parents. Reaching down he took her hand in his giving it a squeeze.

\--

The following morning the couple stepped out of their room to be greeted with smiles and happy tears. Hakoda wrapped his arms right around her. “I’m going to be a grandfather,” he laughed a bit. 

Sokka smiled as he clapped Zuko on the shoulder. 

“Now come eat before you faint again,” Katara urged. They couldn’t have that happening again. 

“Thank you, feel like I’m starving,” she offered. Kasumi might as well enjoy what she could now because she knew with pregnancy came many aversions to foods she had once loved. But she was already sure this was going to be a rather interesting journey for them. 

\--

It had been about a month since they arrived back in the Fire Nation, an official birth announcement had been made. Ursa hugging them both and Kiyi getting very excited that she would have a little niece or nephew to teach soon. 

That night they didn’t sleep in their usual spooning position, facing each other with his hand on her flat belly. Their first child was growing inside her, it was something that both thrilled and terrified him. Zuko didn’t want to be a father like his own had been. So far he's been a decent husband. Kasumi was happy with him, they argued from time to time, and very rarely did it last for long. 

“I can see the gears in your head turning, what’s the matter?” She whispered.

“What if I’m not good enough?”

“Oh Zuko,” Leaning in she pressed a kiss to his head, “Ozai may have been your father but he was never really your dad. Uncle raised you to be a good man. I know that it will be the lessons he has taught you that will carry you into being a good father. But you don't give yourself enough credit, you will make a wonderful father because you will be everything he was not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to hear from a few of you, what do you hope or think the baby will be?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the last time jump I just Zuko and Kasumi are about 25/26 years of age by this point.

It was advised that she step back from these things and give her mind rest and well as her body for a stress-free pregnancy. The first few months were a nightmare the healers all worried for her thanks to how little she ate during those months and whenever she did eat it never seemed to stay down. 

Ursa found herself by Kasumi’s side more often than not to offer a kind smile. “They always say the first one if the hardest,” 

“I hope it gets easier as this goes, I don’t want to be stuck not being able to enjoy food,” she leaned into her mother in law with a soft smile. 

She was glad they got along as well as they did. “By the time that baby arrives and you’re hearing those cries for the first time all of those aches, pains and sleepless nights are forgotten,” 

“I will take your word for it,” seemed hard to believe that right now.

\--

By the start of her fourth month, there’s a noticeable bump that Zuko keeps trying to see.

“Come back I’m trying to get a look at you,” he grinned.

“You don’t want a look at me you want a look at my belly.” She pulled her robes from him to put it on. “Could you blame me,” He was still scared he might be an awful father but right now his heart was filled with joy.

This time he reached for Kasumi to get a look at the bump. “You look amazing today. Have you been out in the gardens again? Like there is a glow to you.” He looked absolutely infatuated with Kasumi at that moment as he kissed and hugged his beloved wife. 

\--

“Zuko,” Kasumi sat up, “Sweetie,” she popped him in the rib causing him to sit up ready for any kind of action. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked seeing there was no one there attacking them. 

“I’m hungry, can you get me some mango, please?” she asked. Mangos were always a favorite and right now seems like the baby was taking after her if she was asking for them. 

“It’s the middle of the night,” he whined a little.

“I’m growing your child, I need the energy to do that. That energy is currently requiring that I have mangos,” And she added a pout for good measure. 

“Alright, alright,” Getting out of bed he tries a robe around his waist and makes his way off to the kitchen, while Kasumi settles hers on the pile of cushions for comfort. At this point, she was up at any hour because she was hungry. Her belly was no longer as flat as it had been now and showed a nice little pump that the healers said would be taking on more size the next few weeks.

“Going to drive your Papa crazy my little turtle duck,” she chuckled. 

\--

They were taking a rest day as they always did when it rained. Kasumi was sitting up in bed with a soft frown as she rubbed her belly. Getting up from the floor Zuko was right by her side, “You alright?”

Another roll of thunder and she felt it again, “The baby is kicking,” Taking his hand she guided it to her rounding belly. Another kick, “There it is,” she smiled. Zuko smiled as he eased up the end of her robes to expose her belly to kiss it. 

“I love you. I love you both,” He loved them with all his heart and he couldn’t wait to meet his child. Their child. 

\--

She was bigger now, there was a waddle in her step as she tried to balance herself with her rather large belly. There was a running gossip that she may be pregnant with twins the size of her and only at seven months to Kasumi looked ready to pop.

“You know you haven’t said what you want the baby to be,” she pointed out while they ate quietly. 

“I’ll be happy with whatever we have. It’ll be a part of you and me all rolled into one,” 

“But what do you want? A boy or a girl?” she pressed again. 

“I would like a boy. Someone to look more like you than me. With your humor and strength,” he answered. 

“Pity, I want a little girl. One that looks like you. Or at the very least has your eyes. I love your eyes. Perhaps if she had them and your fire. But like you said we will love whatever we have, or however many we have.” She laughed. 

\--

He was in his office when the official came running in looking somewhat scared, “Lord Zuko, your wife,”

“What about Kasumi, is she alright, is the baby okay?”

“They are fine, sir, however, she insists upon trying to do everything herself. She will not allow the staff to help.”

“Don’t force help on her. Let Kasumi ask for it. Nothing changes just because she is pregnant. My wife is capable of everything and anything. Tell the staff to let her ask for help.”

\--

“My Lady I think it best you get into your robes for a moment and go to the aid of Lord Zuko,”

Looking up from the scroll she was reading Kasumi frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“Some of the Fire Nation officials are cornering him on various subjects. They seem to have it in for him right now since you have not been to meetings as you should given your pregnancy. They want to know what could be so important that you cannot uphold your duties at that very meeting instead of the letters and writing you have been doing since earlier on.” 

“Then I need to get ready,” She extended her hands to be helped up. Ming came into the room as well to help her get dressed and ready to meet the lords. 

“Thank you, both. Please get a hot bath ready for me, I won’t let this take long.” She would have a bath, let them help her get settled again, and leave them to be for the night. 

Strolling down the corridor the guards posted could see that she clearly meant business giving the waterbender a double door entrance. “It appears my presence at this meeting has been missed. I have come to join you,” 

The men all rose and bowed quickly, the one closest to Zuko looking a bit wide-eyed. “Lady Kasumi, please forgive us we were not aware that you were in such a condition. Please return to your previous occupation.”

“No, no I do not think I will as it appears that my husband’s word is not enough you must see it for yourself. Now, I am here for this meeting. Let us continue, shall we?” They were quiet for a long moment. 

“As you can see, there is a good reason that Fire Lady Kasumi has not been joining us for these meetings and will continue to be away for a few more months. Everything that she has taken on will be drafted and brought to me to be seen by her with a response given at the following meeting.”

There were no more arguments after that.

\--

Kasumi opened her arms to hug Katara, “So good to see you.” she smiled. 

Katara’s hands went to her belly with a smile, “You’re ready to pop.”

“You have no idea. I’m so tired of being pregnant.” Katara had written ahead telling her that she was coming to be there for the birth to help her while Aang was in Republic City.

“You look it. Come on, let's get you settled back into a good comfortable to spot to be and we’ll take it from there.” Kasumi was glad that Katara was here for her. While she considered Wei-Wei and Ming to be dear friends to her at this point, she trusted Katara and her healing abilities. 

\--

“Where is he?” she panted as she leaned back against the pillows of the bed a hand to her belly as she tried to breathe her way through the contractions. They were closer together now. 

It was another couple of hours before Katara came in, Kasumi looked exhausted, she could even swear she saw her lip wobble a little bit, “I don’t want to do this anymore,” she told her, “Just be over with it.” 

Katara had heard things like this before, mothers so tired of the birthing process that they wanted to quit in their exhaustion not realizing they were stronger than they knew. “I can’t let you do that. Come on,” she helped her sit up looking her exhausted sister in the eyes. 

Kasumi’s hair clung to her forehead and neck, there were unshed tears of pain in her blue eyes. “I can’t Katara, I can’t,” she clung to the pillow under her head as another contraction washed over her causing the elder bender to whine in pain. 

“My lady, your mother-in-law is here,” Looking to the door she nodded in confirmation to allow Ursa in. Over the years Ursa had been nothing but kind and helpful to Kasumi giving her tips and tricks that helped her in her time here. 

Coming right over she joined Kasumi on the bed to help support her. “I had to do this without my mother and with people I did not trust, your experience will not be mine.” she declared. 

She nodded to her before looking to Katara who offered her a smile. “On the next contraction, push,”

\--

Zuko ran through the long halls and corridors of the palace to get to them. Seeing him coming the guards opened the door to let him in and the girls did not stop him. He hesitated for a moment, his eyes falling to Suki who only offered a nod and a smile. 

Stepping inside Kasumi was settled into bed on her side, her hair free and still somewhat damp from sweating. On the bed next to her was a bundle wrapped in red. 

“You should come meet your son,” 

He crossed the room before he even knew what he was doing, she could see how tired she was, but she was here and safe and so was their child. Stopping himself Zuko removed his armor first not wanting his child’s first touch of him to be cold. Reaching out he carefully lifted the infant into his arms. 

A tuft of dark brown hair on his head, chubby cheeks, a tiny nose. “He’s perfect in every way. Strong and healthy with all fingers and toes. Good pair of lungs on him too,”

He didn’t understand how he could feel so in love as he did right now. Like it started all over again but differently. “He’s perfect,” he kissed the small forehead causing the newborn to whimper just a little. Carefully getting into bed he settled back welcoming Kasumi into his arms. 

“Thank you,” he kissed her head. Smiling, she closed her eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house, we respect breastfeeding women and Kasumi will be damned if she doesn’t feed her baby when she sees fit.


	21. Chapter 21

“The sages want to present him,” Zuko brought up the following morning.

“They will do no such thing, not right now anyway. First moon for the mother,” She cooed at their son, “You are mine, my sweet boy,” 

“First moon for the mother?” Zuko asked, looking a bit confused. 

“Water Tribe tradition, first moon for the mother. Second for the grandmother. Third for the tribe. It’s supposed to help with bonding,” Katara helped explain. She’d come in that morning to check on Kasumi and the infant to see how they were both doing and was pleased to see that Kasumi was looking well. Tired but well. 

“It is, and so far I have overlooked that at their insistence and given in to not fully looking over my own child by accepting a nursemaid. They have his name and his birth date. They may announce him without him in their grasp,” Zuko didn’t argue either. It was something so ingrained in him due to the tradition that was placed on them. They’d changed so much they could change more.

The birth announcement went out the following morning, a healthy, strong, baby boy named Katon. His first night Katon slept tucked into his father’s arms with his mother by his father’s side. 

\--

Since it was insisted that Kasumi rely on the nursemaid to help her with Katon. She allowed it, only at night so she and Zuko could both sleep and give Katon the attention he needed during the day. 

After the first month, Kasumi felt a little more at ease with their daily routine that she was willing to strap Katon to her back and go into a meeting. She’d been testing it out for days around their chambers and in her private room. Katon didn’t seem to mind in the least. There he was comforted by the scent of his mother, and she could easily move him around to be fed. The officials all stared at her in awe. Katon being so young mostly slept but would occasionally find himself into Zuko’s arms as well.

When he started to fuss she took him back after adjusting her robes to breastfeed him. She didn’t bat an eyelash as she read over one of the documents she’d been presented with. 

“Lady Kasumi, what you are doing is highly inappropriate,” 

"What is inappropriate about what I am doing. He is an infant and he needs to nurse so he may live and grow and may one day become your next Fire Lord," Kasumi watched as the man tried to puff up his chest.

"You are exposing yourself to the council,"

“If you have a problem then you may leave. My son will not starve simply because you feel you cannot conduct yourself,” Zuko looked out to them. 

The man gaped at him but averted his eyes allowing the meeting to continue. 

\--

Once the business had been finished for the day Zuko left to find his wife and child. This time of year the weather is nice and spending time outside is a time-honored tradition for them after a long day. Kiyi was outside with them as well having run off from her lessons.

“Zuzu,” she jumped up to go and hug him. “Come here, come look I can make Katon smile.” she grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the garden.

Kasumi looked a bit tired as was expected. He felt as tired as she may have looked but with each passing day, their boy was growing. “I’m going to show you everything,” Zuko took him to hold. 

Katon reached for his father’s face to touch his mouth open in a toothless smile. 

“Kiyi, do you know what comes with being a good aunt to Katon?” she asked. 

“What sissy?” she questioned.

“You get to help teach him how to be kind, how to have fun, play games, how to get extra treats from the cooks in the kitchen,” she teased. 

Kiyi nodded, “I can do that. I’ll be the best aunt ever,” Looking at Zuko she smiled at him and at Katon before leaning in to kiss his head where a dark tuft of hair had come in the same shade as Kasumi’s own. He was beginning to settle into his features at two months of age looking more like a mix of both of them instead of just one of them. 

\--

He hadn’t meant to snap at her the way he did. He felt bad for doing it in the end but Kasumi had retreated to her home away from home with Katon to be alone from him. She even took it a step further and had dinner alone. 

His best friend was away from him and unwilling to speak with him. 

When it came time for bed Kasumi gave him the cold shoulder back to him and even pushed away his hands when he tried to hold her. “Sumi, please, I miss you,” he said.

“Oh, now you want to say you’ll miss me without taking into consideration that leaving us here in the Fire Nation for Spirits know how long will have a strain on us. He’s only three months old Zuko. This is a time you need to be home,”

“I know it is, but someone needs to be here. We can’t ask Uncle to take over any more in my place. I know you can take over, I know you’ll do it just as well as I can if not better,” he reached to touch her shoulder again, “I trust you, you’ll have my mother and Suki here with you. Katon will be here, and you’ll be safe here. But I need to go to Republic City to get things in order and help settle some rising issues. I’ll write you,”

“You’d better write me,” 

With that statement, he knew that while she wasn’t angry at him and still reluctant to the idea of him going she would deal with it and they would make it through this. 

“I’ll write, every week, I will write and I better get one back. I want to know how everything is going with you, and Katon. Meetings be damned but tell me about those things as well,”

“I will,” 

\--

Two weeks later Zuko stepped onto a ship at the docks and stood where he could see them until the island had faded from view. 

Kasumi stood watching until the ship disappeared over the Horizon before allowing the guards to escort her back to the palace. 

Katon fussed more than he usually did, he could tell something was wrong, that someone was missing.

\--

Zuko settled into his room on air Temple island, for the time being, preferring to be close to Aang and Katara. Toph was right over in the city and Sokka went back and forth between the two.

/My moon and light,

There is much to do here. Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Aang have asked that I say hello first. Sokka can’t wait to visit to meet Katon. I wish I had a picture of him and you to keep with me. I miss you, miss having you right here. Sleeping without you is a nightmare, I want to be home with you both but we do have a promise to fulfill, to leave things better for our children how we received them.

With all my love,

Zuko/

\--

Kasumi smiled at the letter. Looking to Katon she kissed his little hands. “Papa misses us, my little turtle duck.”

/My sun and stars,

We are doing well, we miss you and are glad to hear you’ve connected with the others. I hope both Toph and Sokka will come for a visit soon. It has been sometimes since I have seen the best earthbender in the world. Sokka should meet his nephew. Speaking of our son, he is a firebender. This morning he was having a bit of a fit when he sneezed and a puff of smoke came from it.

We count the days until your return,

Kasumi/

\--

Zuko smiled as he read the letter, Katon was a firebender, he told the others about how Katon was a firebender not that he would have loved him any less had he been a waterbender. 

/My moon and light,

This is amazing! My son, our son is a firebender. I will show him the right way to learn firebending. I’ll take him to the Sun warriors when he is old enough and let him learn from the true masters. I will show him that fire is life from the beginning and not destruction as I was taught. The gift you’ve given me is better than anything I could ever ask for. 

Forever grateful,

Zuko/

\--

Smiling at the letter Kasumi kissed Katon’s head while he nursed. “Our little firebender, you're papa can’t wait to teach you everything he knows. Uncle Iroh will be excited to hear of this little development as well.”

/My sun and stars,

Our son grows with each passing day. He’s able to sit up much better now and is much more alert. He can laugh now too, you should hear it. Been a month since you’ve gone and in truth, it has been a miserable one. I hope all is well in the development of Republic City, We recently heard from Uncle Iroh, he has said that he wishes you would write to him to let him know when you will be returning so he may make a personal visit to see us and meet Katon. We look forward to having you home again.

Forever yours,

Kasumi/

\--

Zuko received the letter after returning from a function honoring some of the work they’d done the last few weeks. Smiling he settled himself before sitting down to write her in return. 

/Moon of my life,

I miss you. I wish you were here for me to talk to daily. To have you in my arms when I go to sleep. It is not the same without you here. Tonight there was a ball of sorts to honor everything we’ve been doing for Republic City. I wished I had you by my side. That is was you I could have been dancing with. One day I will bring you to the city so you can see how much of it has changed since you were last here. Though for now, I will look to the moon and dream that it is your face I see in it.

With all my love and longing,

Zuko/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house, we support breastfeeding mothers. 
> 
> So the idea of Kasumi keeping Katon with them in meetings was after a few photos of I believe diplomat bringing her own child in for years as we saw this little girl go from an infant to a toddler. If anyone knows what photo set I’m talking about please drop a link and I will leave it as part of the notes.


	22. Chapter 22

Zuko was gone for a total of four months, in that time one letter after another had been sent back and forth between them and Zuko wanted nothing more than to finally head home to his family. He wished for a moment that he had his own bison to ride and take right to the palace instead of getting off at the docks. 

From what he was led to understand Kasumi had a council meeting she could not get out of and that they would meet as soon as she finished. 

Kasumi took Remus right from his basket to carry him off to find Zuko. “Papa is home,” She felt giddy about it, after four months of Zuko being away they would have some time together and a promised week of vacation to see to their needs as a family. 

He heard them before he saw them, turning around he opened his arms right up to embrace them both. “There you are.” He kissed the top of Kasumi’s head. 

“I missed you. You and Katon belong close to me, always,” It had been miserable. He didn’t have Kasumi to sleep with him or Katon coo or gurgle the last few months. Now he had them both and looked forward to keeping them nearby for some time.

\--

It had been a bit of a last-minute decision but Ikem, Ursa, and Kiyi joined them for their vacation wanting to have a good time especially with Uncle Iroh planning to join them. The couple found themselves out on the sand with Katon between them as he played in the sand. 

Uncle sat in a chair under an umbrella watching them as a few tears came to his eyes as he remembered that that had once been him and his wife and their son. 

Katon looked around and saw his great uncle there and began to crawl towards him. 

“Hello, young dragon,” he smiled as he leaned over to pick him up. 

“Uncle, would you mind looking after him while we go for a short walk,” Zuko was already on his feet helping Kasumi up as well. He’d seen his parents head off the other way Kiyi was in the sand near Uncle. This was perfect timing, as they got to the path that went up to the house he pulled his wife into his chest kissing the woman soundly. 

Separating for air he panted against his lips for a moment before kissing him again. 

“I missed you, I missed you so damn much,” he held her close before looking around and stealing one more kiss. “Come on,” He took them back to their room for a bit of alone time. 

They wandered back an hour later both now masking any ruffled clothing or messy hair by having jumped into the water before going back. 

“Sorry Uncle, we went for a swim for a bit. Hello, my love,” she smiled at Katon as she picked him up to cradle to her chest as she kissed his head. “Sweet boy,” Once she had him he tucked his head under her chin, it was naptime for him. Picking up the cloth she used as his carrier she maneuvered until he was settled and covered. 

\--

Ursa and Ikem had taken Katon off their hands leaving the couple some time to themselves to go off on their own. Zuko decided they should go into town and poke around a little. It was more crowded than they expected to the point they were separated from each other though it wouldn’t be long for them to find each other again.

At a stall Kasumi felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw Mei standing before her, “Mei, this is a surprise, how are you?” She’d seen the woman a handful of times since her marriage to Zuko, her father was still an official and would come to meetings but otherwise, he stayed out of Zuko’s affairs including the wife he’d chosen. 

“I’m well. Congratulations on the baby,”

“Thank you, Mei. Are you vacationing here as well with your family?”

“Actually I’m here on my honeymoon. I recently married,”

Smiling Kasumi gave her a nod, “Then congratulations are in order. He’s a lucky man, I hope he treats you well,”

“I am happy. Happy enough with him to now understand why Zuko wanted you,”

Kasumi looked a bit confused for a moment. 

“There were things I started to notice after a while. He used to look at the moon like some long lost lover out of reach. We weren’t happy towards the end of our break up and I know now that now it was meant for us to be with other people. I’m glad he found someone who makes him happy,” 

Smiling softly Kasumi nodded, “Thank you, Mai. You know when I found out Zuko had started dating you after Ba Sing Se I was furious with him. I was also ready to leave it all alone because I couldn’t do that to you. You didn’t know I existed and I didn’t want to be that force to tear you apart. So I made the choice and went south like a wanted to do when I first meant him,”

“You know, I never did find out how you met Zuko,”

“How about this, we find some tea and I’ll tell you about meeting Zuko if you tell me embarrassing stories about him from when you were kids,” 

Mei arched a brow in question before agreeing to the idea. “Really he tried to lie about that? How did you stop him?” They’d found themselves at a tea shop drinking and talking.

“Toph helped. She helped prove that the guy was lying so it could get cleared up and we could get married,”

“I knew Zuko had been gone for a while and that it was starting with setting up trade with the south but I had no idea that much happened,” Mei took up her tea to scan the area just getting a look around. 

Laughing Kasumi added, “It’ll be a fun story to tell the kids one day,”

“Got that right. Seriously what was he thinking that your dad would do an arranged marriage because you were from the North?”

“That is something I never cared to find out. I heard he married last time we were there,” 

Mei thought for a moment, “Should I feel bad for the girl?” Kasumi waved her hand dismissively.

“Hopefully he found someone who is better suited to him and actually talked to them this time,” 

“Got that right,”

Zuko would come to find them as the sunset while Mei was telling Kasumi about how things had gone during the war and her friendship with Azula and some of the fun they had as children.

\--

It was getting late and it was best they all head home for the night. By the time they reached home, the evening meal had been prepared and Katon was off to bed soon after. “He almost sleeps through the night now,” Kasumi smiled.

“He might sleep through the night but you won’t be,” his teeth were attached to her neck.

Taking his love to their chambers he refused to keep his hands off as long as she welcomed him. 

\--

A few weeks passed and they were home once again, Kasumi having felt sluggish for a few days and decided a trip to the healer was needed. 

Once she’d finished she collected Katon from his secondary caregiver to go and join Zuko for lunch as was their custom. Walking into the room she smiled as he greeted her with a kiss and took Katon from her. 

“What did the healer say?”

“That I’ll be fine and the symptoms will pass in about nine months,” 

Zuko was half listening as his attention was focused on Katon as the infant firebender gummed down some soft mango slices. “Wait, you're pregnant?”

She nodded with a gleaming smile as he leaned over to kiss his love soundly.


	23. Chapter 23

“This time around I think a little girl would be nice. Give Katon a sister to play with.”

“Oh, now you want a little girl?”

He kissed her cheek as he held her hands to her growing belly with his over them, “Girls take care of their papas when their papas grow old,” 

“She will love you forever and always if it is a girl. Or even if it is a boy he will love you,” She assured. 

\--

Each month passed and Kasumi grew more. The idea was back again if she was carrying twins or not. over the months of her pregnancy. She felt much heavier than she did with Katon but no less big. There was the speculation of twins again. She looked at Ming with an arched brow, “Think about it you could have twins and have three beautiful children. No more after that,”

She shook her head teasing the women in return that there was no way to guarantee that. Both she and Zuko had agreed to let it happen as it would happen after Katon was born. For now, things were going very well, they were able to pull back from some things and give it over to delegates and simply check-in. 

\--

It was all at his desk, small strips of paper with names written on them. Some of them were good. Others not so much. She stole the ones she didn’t like to get rid of later. 

Later on, she would smile to herself as she watched him move pages, books, and scrolls one after the other little for the extra pieces. “Lose something, Zu,”

“Nothing important, come on, let's get to dinner,” he told her, none the wiser to her scheming. 

\--

Their second son came into the world as the sun rose. He was early by a few weeks but no less healthy, thankfully. But the surprise came when Katara said there was another. Ursa was right there with her guiding her through again to keep her focused on the matter at hand instead of her exhaustion.

“It's another boy,” Katara smiled as she passed him off to get cleaned up. 

Ursa walked into the nursery where her son had been playing with their firstborn. She hugged him, pressing a kiss to his head. “Go meet your sons,” she whispered to him.

Sons. Plural. More than one. “Twins?”

She nodded, taking Katon from him to allow him to go off and see Kasumi and the boys first. 

Kasumi and the twins were cleaned up. Both now asleep and swaddled for the time being tucked onto a pillow. Zuko chuckled, “I never imagined two at once. I know we joked but I didn’t think it would happen,” he smiled. Sitting on the edge of the bed he kissed her. 

“You give me more gifts than I know what to do with, but for now they will be a part of my heart as you and Katon,” he kissed her cheek. 

“I love you too,”

\--

The following morning they were announced, Surya and Kenta. Second and third-born sons to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Kasumi. 

/Dear Dad and Papa,

I know it has been some time since I’ve last written. I hope all is well in the south. I miss you both, I miss the snow, to be honest, miss that chill on my face. One day we’ll come back but some events prevent us from doing so. Things have been very busy here and it suddenly occurred to me I did not inform you of new developments. You have two new grandsons bringing the total up to three. Their names are Surya and Kenta. We’re all doing very well and adjusting to the new additions of our family. I hope you’ll come visit us in the Fire Nation soon to meet all of them. I love you. Give grandpa my love as well.

We miss you,

Kasumi/

\--

Bato read the letter side by side with Hakoda that night before they settled in for bed and felt a few tears sting the corners of his eyes. “It doesn’t end from here. Pretty soon Sokka will probably tell us he and Suki are going to have a baby or two. They’re starting to make me feel old,” Hakoda chuckled. 

“Can say that again. Three grandchildren, and all boys. Sprites be with her if they end up anything like we did coming up,” The taller of the two laughed. 

Even though she wasn’t theirs by blood but that sense of family was still deeply rooted. “I say we make a trip up to see them this summer. Bring Pakku with us and have a bit of a family reunion, what do you say,”

Scoffing Bato settled down in his bed, “As if I’m going to argue against that. I’d like to see all of them, it’s been a while,”

Sure letters were nice to receive but it didn’t fill the empty space they all left behind. 

\--

Katon was walking now so that back it was easier to handle him. She kept one twin to the front and the other to her back unless Zuko was there. He found them all in the garden and smiled, “You should really consider letting the nursemaid help a bit more. Three is a lot of work, please, you’ll be right there, just with more hands,” He didn’t like seeing her like this. Kasumi always looked tired these last few weeks have now been trying to keep up with all three. 

“Alright,” she agreed. “By the way, my parents are coming. We’re going to have a bit of a family reunion since we can’t go to the south with two newborns right now,”

“I think that’ll be nice. We’ll get things ready for everyone.” She was right it had been a while since they were all together. 

“I’ll take care of the arrangements. After I get some sleep,” she nuzzled into his shoulder. Right now their children were all asleep and she was detained to catch what sleep she could. 

He smiled as he took the time to watch over his sleeping family basking in the sunlight. Right now he could see his children. 

Katon had Zuko’s dark hair, but it was wavy like Kasumi’s. His skin wasn’t as dark as Kasumi’s but it was darker than Zuko’s and his golden eyes were always bright especially as he smiled. 

Both twins had complexions more like his own, their eyes turned out grey instead of blue. He wondered if they would be waterbenders or firebenders. So far there had been no signs but it wouldn’t belong. When Kasumi started to wake up he kissed the crown of her head. 

“I think once the boys are a little older, that if your parents are up for it and with at least a guard each they start to spend summers in the South Pole,” 

“Really, you would be okay with sending them to the south?”

Taking her hand he kissed it, “Yes. I want them to know just as much about you as they do me. I think spending time in the south would be good for them. They’ll be taken care of there. They’ll get to see it first hand instead of for a few weeks at a time,”

Smiling she kissed his shoulder, “Thank you,” 

“You don’t have to thank me for doing the right thing,”

\--

By the time they got to the docks Bato, Pakku, and Hakoda. “Dad!” He called out.

Lifting his head Hakoda felt a familiar flutter in his heart whenever he saw his children. “Sokka,” he opened his arms to hug his son. It had been years since the kids threw themselves into his arms. Sokka was as tall as he was now. 

“What no hug for me?” He detached from Bato to give him a hug as well. While Hakoda hugged Suki and greeted Pakku as well. 

“Where are your sisters?” Bato questioned. 

“They are back at the palace. Right now the kids are all napping so they wanted to stay close,” Suki explained. “I hope you’re hungry. We have a big lunch planned for you once you get cleaned up.

Once they arrived at the palace they were greeted by various staff members and shown to their rooms. Suki came back to them to bring them to the dining area. Since this was more family and friends. Walking into the room they were greeted by the rest of their family and a few others. 

Kasumi and Katara were both up to greet them and Pakku. “Dad this is Zuko’s mother, his step-father and his younger sister Kiyi,” They all bowed and nodded to each other out of respect. Hugs from the others and even a punch or two from Toph. Just as they were sitting down Zuko and Kasumi were informed about the children all being awake and went to get them. 

Zuko carried Kenta, Kasumi held Katon’s hand as he walked and Surya was strapped to her back. 

“Oh they’re some handsome boys,” Bato smiled. 

Sitting down she kissed Katon’s cheek, “This is your Grandpa Bato and Grandpa Koda, the ones from Uncle Sokka’s stories,”

Sharing a look the couple could see both rulers in the faces of the children. Lunch continued and they kept to the room talking and catching up until it was time for dinner to be served. After dinner, Toph, Aang, Suki, Ursa, Pakku, Ikem, and Kiyi had gone off to bed. Bato and Hakoda each had one of the twins and Katon was tucked in Sokka’s lap fast asleep. “You spoiled us by letting us visit like this,”

“Well, we do have one last little surprise. When the boys are old enough we’re thinking about five years old, we’d like them to start coming to the South Pole to spend time with you if you’re up for it,”

Smiling Bato nodded, “Of course we’d love to have them for a few months. So much we can show them, teach them about the south.”

“Adventures as pranksters, warriors, parents, chiefs and now grandfathers. This is going to be fun to enjoy indeed,” he kissed the soft hair on his youngest grandson’s head. He fell in love all over again. He didn’t want to let them go but he knew it was late. Collecting the children they went off to the housing wing of the palace. The boys were settled into bed followed by the rest. 

\--

They stayed for two weeks during that time taking the chance to do some much needed catching up, bonding, and exploring. The last time they’d seen the Fire Nation was a few days after the war had ended before boarding to head home. 

The couple was settling into bed when a knock came to the door. “I’ll get it,” Kasumi left her vanity tossing her finished braid over her shoulder before answering. It was a small message. 

“Is it urgent?”

“No my lady. Good night,” 

“You have a message, it is not marked as urgent.” Zuko took it from her and set it off to the side for the night. “I’ll read it in the morning,”

The following morning Kasumi awoke to find Zuko’s back to her, a tension in his back and shoulders that she’d not seen in a long time. Moving up behind him she frowned as she read the note over his shoulder.

/I deserve to meet my grandchildren./


	24. Chapter 24

“He wants to meet them.”

Rubbing Zuko's back Kasumi kissed the crown of his head, “Shh, it’s alright. You owe him nothing. He may think he deserves to meet them but he does not. There is nothing he can offer them. Nothing that is worth learning from him.” 

Zuko hadn’t seen his father in years. No letters, visits, or even a mention of him. If he referred to anyone it was Uncle Iroh or Ikem who had been nothing but kind and even proud of Zuko at times as the young ruler went to him for advice at times. She took the note to burn it before moving so Zuko saw her eyes as she took his hands into her own and kissed them. 

“You’re right, you are right I don’t owe him anything,” After a few deep breaths, Zuko kissed her cheek, “What would I do without you?”

“Lose your mind. Come on time to get the day started,” she kissed him before moving away to get ready. 

\--

They never replied to the letter they received going about their day and lives as usual until two weeks later another letter came. 

/I demand to see my grandchildren./

The note was pulled from Zuko’s fingers and burned. 

“Criminals don’t get to make demands,” 

Again his wife was right. He owed his father nothing. Ozai could demand nothing of them. Well, he could make demands but they did not have to be answered. Taking Kenta from her arms Zuko cradled his son as he kissed her. There was a peace that she offered him, different than what he had when meditating that brought him comfort. 

\--

Life continued, their children grew. It had been over a month since they received the last letter.

Zuko watched as his two youngest played with each other crawling around on their blanket not that they had better management of their necks. 

“How old was Katon again when it showed that he was a firebender?”

“About now. But that could happen at any time now. Why?”

He shook his head, “I want to be here to see it. I can’t wait until they are old enough to start training,” he smiled. Shaking her head fondly she shoved at him playfully, “At least wait until they can walk better. It’s been a long time since we sparred with each other.” It had been some time and the couple last time they’d done so had danced around each other. 

Zuko thought for a moment, realizing his best friend and love was right. He started getting an idea of what to do for their upcoming anniversary. 

\--

A few weeks later Zuko had his plan and had set everything that he needed up for them. Zuko recognized their First wedding as their true wedding. It was the one that had meant more to them since the Fire Nations had been so formal. So for dinner that night the two nursemaids took the boys for the night under his instruction. Instead of heading to the main dining room, he led his love blindfolded through the palace and into the gardens where he’d set something up for them. 

“Happy Anniversary,” He kissed her cheek as he removed the blindfold allowing Kasumi to see the lantern-lit garden and picnic waiting for them. 

“But I didn’t get you anything, I didn't even plan anything, Zu.”

“Shh, none of that. I didn’t do this because I expect something from you in return. Not when you have done so much for me already.” Kasumi had done more for him than she would ever truly understand.

With their minds away from everything else it felt like they were teenagers again. The walks, the picnics. It made him miss what they had done in the south just wandering around because they could. As they finished the food Zuko stood, “Let’s go for a bit of a walk,” Taking his hand Kasumi did just that walking around the grounds and the palace simply because they could. 

“Are you happy?” She asked. “Everything that has happened these last few years, you’re happy?”

“I am. I’m the happiest I have ever been. Even more so that when you said yes to my proposal. I look forward to every day with you and boys. If someone had told me that I would be married to a waterbender, friends with the Avatar, Fire Lord, and a father all those years ago, I would have laughed them into the sea,” He admitted. “What about you? Are you happy?”

Smiling she giggled a bit. “What?” he questioned her.

“If someone had told me that I would be married to a firebender, friends with the avatar, adopted, Fire Lady, and a mother, I would have stuck them with my spear,” she laughed as Zuko drew his wife in for a kiss whispering soft I love yous before they decided to call it a night. 

\--

Kasumi sat up in bed, blue eyes quickly scanning the room. 

“Hey, it’s just a nightmare, I’m here,” Zuko reached for her but in the pale light, he could see her shake her head in protest. 

“No, something doesn’t feel right,” Kicking the covers away Kasumi pulled on her robe. “I’m going to check on the boys,” 

Zuko got to his feet quickly to follow his partner along to check on their children.

The nursery stood across the hall from them. All three boys sharing a room for the time being. As she opens the door they saw one of the three figures reaching for Katon. There were two others each already making their escape with one of each twin. The two men swore as they went Zuko took off after the other two while Kasumi did her best to incapacitate the first one without getting Katon hurt.

The firebender put the now screaming toddler down in his crib again taking a stance against her. Even though it wasn’t the full moon, Kasumi felt an anger rise in her. Felt a clench in her stomach at the sight of Katon reaching for her and unable to go to him while her other two were being taken away. 

“You don’t have anything to fight me with,” the man sneered. 

Kasumi said nothing as she snatched water from the air to use against him in a water whip, before pulling it back to hit him. In a strange land, you learn to make do. As he recovered Kasumi concentrated her anger to bring him to his knees with bloodbending. He cried in pain as he was brought down and fear in his eyes as he watched her. Quickly Kasumi moved over to the crib plucking her son out of it. 

“I’m here,” That that she could take in more of the room she could see that the nursemaid had been struck with a poison dart. 

A pair of guards rushed in, one of them coming to check her over. “I’m alright. Take him to the council chamber."

Wei-Wei and Ming appeared as the man was being carted away, each of them carrying one of the twins. “The guards are going to take you all down to a hidden location until we get to the bottom of this,” The girls nodded as she surrendered Katon into the arms of the poor nursemaid who had only come to but a few minutes before. 

“They’ve been chi blocked your highness they won’t be able to do any kind of firebending for a while,” A guard informed her as she walked into the room. All three men were cuffed and kneeling on the floor with Zuko watching them. He stood up to meet her. “The boys are alright, the girls have them,” she whispered. 

Nodding he looked to the men having already uncovered their faces, “Who are you?”

No one spoke at first, they wouldn’t even lift their heads. 

“Who sent you?” She demanded. 

When they continued to keep their silence Zuko growled softly in frustration turning away from them. Hearing groans of pain he turned back to see Kasumi moving her hands, bloodbending one of them without the aid of a full moon. 

“Ozai sent us!” the man finally cracked. 

“What did you say,” Zuko picked the whimpering man up by his shirt bringing him to eye level. 

There was an audible gulp before he answered again, “Ozai sent us.”

The second one still cuffed to the floor finally spoke up, “It was supposed to be easy. You weren’t supposed to be in the palace. We were going to bring them back.”

"Lies," the waterbender argued.

“Please spare us, we were only acting on his orders. Get the kids, bring them to him, and bring them back. He said he would tell us about a cache of jewels that would be ours for the deed. That there would be more if we kept this up every so often.” With the information now given the guards carted the men away. “Send them to the Boiling Rock,” Kasumi commanded. 

Once the doors closed golden eyes fell on her. “What have you been practicing on,” Zuko looked in her direction, there was something in his eyes that she’d never seen before. 

Confused the blue-eyed woman’s brows knitted together in question. “What have you been practicing your bloodbending on?”

It felt like a punch to the gut, “Our children nearly got kidnapped tonight under the orders of your prisoner father and you ask me about bloodbending?”

“You told me it could only be done on a full moon, you just bloodbended him and the moon is a week away from being full. It’s against the law to use bloodbending.”

“Against the law in Republic City, this is the Fire Nation last I remembered,” she reminded him. The look in his eyes hurt her. “Stop looking at me like that. I’m not a monster like Hama. I’m not torturing anything or one. I was fighting to save our boy. I had nothing to fight with it was a last resort,”

But she could. But Kasumi wasn’t Hama. Hama had been older, she needed the full moon, Kasumi wasn’t even out of her 20s. This was the peak of her power and strength.

He scoffed at her before beginning to walk away to go to his children. “Don’t walk away from me Zuko, what are you going to do about him?”

“What do you want me to do Kasumi, he’s already in prison,” He didn’t want to deal with this. He wanted to see his boys, to make sure they were alright and hold them. 

“He needs to pay for what he’s done. Zuko this could have been worse. We could have lost one of them.” He kept going, hearing his wife cry out in frustration as he left her there.


	25. Chapter 25

Zuko wouldn’t speak to her, wouldn’t look in her direction, or even touch her. If it wasn’t during council meetings they said little or nothing. There was space between them in their bed. During a family dinner, Ursa took notice of things and requested that Kasumi come to see her after the meal.

Once the boys were down for the night and the nursemaid ready to take over with a guard in place, Kasumi left to go see her mother in law. Knocking on the door she caught Ursa’s attention. 

Waving her beloved daughter-in-law into the room she offered Kasumi a reassuring smiling, “Kasumi, are you alright?” she asked, taking in the grave features of the younger woman's face. 

“Depends on what your definition of what alright is,” Her head fell into her hands. 

“You and Zuko. Usually, you two are so close. If you fight, it's never been for long and has never lasted days," She pointed out. 

The young mother sighed, “I used bloodbending to stop one of the men while Zuko went after the other two. It was previously believed you could only do it during a full moon. Zuko looked at me like I was evil enough to just practice on someone. It hurts that he thinks I would be so cruel as to bring that kind of pain over someone for the sake of being better. I was protecting my baby,”

Reaching out Ursa pulled her into a hug, “It’s alright, that’s what mothers are meant to do. They protect their children, no matter the means. I will talk to Zuko,” 

Once Kasumi calmed down enough, she finally spoke again, “I need your help,” 

Ursa nodded waiting for the waterbender to ask her question, “I need a mixture of herbs. Something strong enough to put someone to sleep for a few hours at best. Is that something you can help me with?”

The last time Ursa had done something had been to save her son’s life, “I’ll do it,”

“I need it before the full moon in two days,”

“That won’t be a problem,” Reaching Ursa confirmed. 

“Thank you,”

\--

Two nights later Ursa slipped Kasumi a vial while passing in the hallway. When the full moon started to rise Kasumi slipped a few drops into Zuko's water. He would notice if she was gone from their bed in the middle of the night, and Kasumi couldn’t risk it. Kissing his forehead she whispered an apology.

Kasumi slipped away from the palace bathed in the light of the full moon, and anger coursing through her the closer she got to the prison. Covering her face, Kasumi moved with practiced skill until she found the water the guards would drink from. Much of the vial went into the water, though she kept a bit to store back with her things. It wasn’t long before they were all asleep. 

Kasumi walked through the tunnels of the prison having mapped it out from the time Zuko had brought her here. They never went to Ozai that day, he never even found out they were there. But she’d been shown his cell and the number on the front. Sliding the view plate open, Kasumi saw him there sleeping on the mat. Kasumi felt the anger in her body again. He was here sleeping tucked away in his cell but trying to have his grandchildren captured. Feeling her power rise within her as the moon took to the highest peak. 

Inside the cell, Ozai could feel it, something took hold of him as it twisted his limbs to the point they hurt. He felt himself lift from the ground. Ozai felt fear grip him like nothing ever had before. Just as suddenly as I had started, it stopped, dropping him to the cold floor again. His cell door opened with a clang to reveal a figure dressed in black and holding a torch to see. 

“Who, who are you?” The torch was placed into a holder on the wall. Kasumi pushed the hood of her clothing away and dropped her mask to sit under her chin. Ozai's eyes widened in surprise, “You’re her, the waterbending whore that sits on the throne,” 

She moved, his body folded against his will. Ozai felt himself be lifted again, “H...ho...How are you doing this?”

She dropped him again, watching as he scrambled to his feet. “That is something you will never learn. But the fear in you is very clear,” She brought him up coming closer to look into his eyes while she had the control. There was no fear in Kasumi's eyes, only a rage she was not used to feeling. No remorse for what she was doing to him. She watched as the pain in his eyes showed. 

“The Avatar was kind when he did not take your life. I will not be a bleeding heart like he was. I will grant you this small mercy, once. You so much send another letter to Zuko or my children, I will freeze the blood in your veins,” She dropped him down again leaving Ozai to collect himself on the floor of his cell while she left the prison as if she’d never been there before. 

\--

Ursa found him in the early morning light trying to meditate. “Zuko,”

“Mom, what are you doing out this early?” Getting up he came over to hand her arm to walk with her instead. 

“I thought we should speak about you and Kasumi,”

Shaking his head he faced her, “What she did--”

“Was the same thing I would have done. That I have done. Did you forget what I did to your grandfather so that you could keep living? So that you could be standing here right now? A mother protects her children at all costs. If you want to condemn her for being upset and using that skill then you should be upset with me as well.”

He paused, she was right. His mother had done something unspeakable to save his life and he’d fought to have that charge dropped so she could be here with him. Kasumi was a mother, the mother of his children, and wanted to see them safe and he’d accused her of something sinister. “Go talk to her, I’ll look after the boys today,” she sent him off in the direction of his room.

Waking up Kasumi saw Zuko's place on the bed, turning over she saw him sitting at the foot of the bed instead. “Kasumi,”

“What?” she was cold towards him still and had a right to be after what he’d said to her. 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko paused he knew he had her attention, “For what I said, I’m sorry. I didn’t see this from your side of things. I didn’t think about the fear you felt or the anger that came from it when you used bloodbending to save Katon. I know better now, I know that if you are using it it’s not because you want to see someone in that kind of pain or know you have that kind of control,”

Sighing softly, Kasumi felt herself relax, “I forgive you,” Crawling to the end of the bed Kasumi wrapped him in a hug. 

Separating them a bit Kasumi moved so she could look him in the eyes looked him in the eyes, “Last night after you went to bed I sent an order along to the prison, to have your father moved to the boiling rock. I’m not willing to risk him trying again, and knowing that he is that close bothered me.” Though after her visit she doubted he would be so stupid as to try and attack them again.

Sighing Zuko nodded, “Ok,” he knew she was upset still, Kasumi was restless, and if Ozai being away further put her at ease so be it. In truth, it put him at ease as well. He was far from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never felt the need to address this before but now I will. Kasumi has no issue with bloodbending. At the time Hama taught it to her it was terrifying to have that kind of power. It is not something she uses for revenge, torture or simply because she can. Ozai trying to go after her family is one of the few times in which she will have used this skill. Kasumi felt like sending him to a cell was too kind for everything he’d done but at the time it was not her place to speak.


	26. Chapter 26

“That’s it, control your breathing, fire comes from the breath,” Zuko instructed as he watched the boys go through the movements. Katon and Kenta were strong benders. Surya was not a bender but they still encouraged him to join his siblings and father every morning for practice. 

Every morning they were up like their father, the urge to rise with the sun was in all of them. 

“Mama,”

Smiling she waddled over to them a smile bright on her face. Zuko could feel his heart skip a beat. Kasumi was round again with what would be their last child. She’d made that very clear when she found out that they were expecting. 

The boys were excited, Kenta wanted another brother so he would not be the youngest anymore. He hugged her belly once she was close enough, “Today?” he asked. 

Shaking her head, Kasumi smiled, “Not today. The baby won’t come for a while longer. You might come home to meet your new sibling. You are going to the South Pole to see Grandpa Bato and Grandpa Koda for the summer, have fun, and learn some new things,”

“Ice dodging like Uncle Sokka told us about?” Katon asked. 

“Not yet, not until you’re older, and you will be in a few more years. When you do we’ll all go to the Southern Tribe,”

Katon pouted, he wanted to go ice dodging now. “Come on, Uncle Sokka will be here very shortly and you all leave in the morning. Go,” He pointed them off towards their rooms to finish their packing. 

“Hello,” Zuko greeted once they were gone. He pressed his lips to the side of her cheek before his hands caressed the swell of her belly.

“Are you saying hello to me or the baby?”

“Can’t it be both?” 

Shaking her head fondly Kasumi turned around to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “This is the last one. The very last one,”

“Understood. You’ve given me three already and I am grateful for them,” 

“I should hope so.” She smiled. 

Sokka arrived by the time dinner was served, the boys all crawling over him with excitement and joy as they listened to the story he told them about a small mission they took. The following morning they were off on a ship to the south with a couple of bodyguards for added security to ease the council’s minds about the safety of the boys. 

“This is the first time we’ve been alone without one of them getting ready to pop up at any moment,”

“Still have one here,” she pointed to her belly.

Shrugging, Zuko kissed her cheek, “But I’ve cleared the rest of my day. We can go back to our room, have a nap, eat some fruit. I had a whole lunch prepared for us,”

“You know how to sweet talk a girl,”

Smiling, Zuko grinned, “Not just any girl, you’re my wife,” he kissed his knuckles and finally her cheek. 

\--

Kasumi had gone into labor while he’d been in a council meeting, word only reaching him when it was over. The labor had been a long one, lasting far longer than her previous two combined. The sound of the newborn’s cries didn’t fill the room until the rain started to fall outside. 

“Fire Lord Zuko, you have a daughter,” One of the handmaidens informed him before encouraging him to come into the room now that they were ready.

Zuko smiled as she took the little girl into his arms. She was so small but she was a good size enough to have a fighting chance. 

“Indra,” 

The word caused him to look at the love of his life, “Indra?”

“That will be her name. Indra usually is a boy’s name but it’s the one that comes to mind when I look at her. She’s a water bender, I know she is, I can feel it,”

Coming to sit beside her Zuko smiled, wrapping his arm around her, “Indra is a perfect name,”

“My little raindrop.” Kasumi smiled.


End file.
